Alone No More - Português
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Quando Ha Jin percebeu que aqueles sonhos eram na verdade memorias de sua vida passada, ela não sabia o que a estava esperado em seu próprio tempo. E dessa vez ela estava certa que ela nunca iria deixa-lo sozinho. Ela podia ama-lo livremente, como ela havia prometido, e ela iria. Ela o achou. Ele não estava sozinho... Não mais.
1. Lugar de Direito

**Título:** Alone No More (Sozinho, Não Mais)

 **Ship:** Wang So/Hae Soo|Go Ha Jin

 **Ships secundários** : Baek Ah/Woo Hee; Eun/Soo Duk|Deok; Won/Chae Ryung; Wook/ Myung Hee; Yo/Yeonhwa

 **Gênero:** Romance/Fluffy

 **N/A:** Atendendo a pedidos eu estou traduzindo a fanfic que estou atualmente escrevendo em Inglês. Espero que vocês gostem ;) Vai ser uma fanfic bem amorzinho, cheia de momentos fofos e tals hahah Eu escrevi isso sem muita complicação, porque eu queria remendar meu próprio coração que não queria nenhum tipo de sofrimento. Então divirtam-se!

 **Descrição:** Quando Ha Jin percebeu que aqueles sonhos eram na verdade memorias de sua vida passada, ela não sabia o que a estava esperado em seu próprio tempo. E dessa vez ela estava certa que ela nunca iria deixa-lo sozinho. Ela podia ama-lo livremente, como ela havia prometido, e ela iria.

Ela o achou.

Ele não estava sozinho... Não mais.

~~/~~

Kim Joon So era o segundo filho de Kim Jae Geon, o fundador e presidente do Wang Go Enterprises. E desde que ele era uma criança ele sonhava sobre lutas, medo, sangue, amor, dor e um homem solitário em um trono. Ele reconheceu sua família nesses sonhos, mas ele sempre os considerou apenas sonhos.

Até que tudo mudou quando ele foi naquela exibição, ele podia reconhecer tudo. Ele reconhecia a si mesmo in naquele trono solitário. Eles eram memorias.

Ele a achou.

Ele não estava sozinho... Não mais.

 **Um pequeno OBS, para tirar futuras duvidas:**

A família real (mais ou menos):

Kim Jae Geon (Taejo) 57 anos

Lee Soo Yeon (Court Lady Oh) 55 anos

Kim Byung Mu (Crown Prince) 34 anos

Kim Joon So (4th Prince) 31 anos

Kim Jong Yo (3rd Prince) 29 anos

Kim Ha Wook (8th Prince) 27 anos

Kim Soo Won (9th Prince) 25 anos

Kim San Eun (10th Prince) 23 anos

Kim Baek Ah (13th Prince) 21 anos

Kim Dae Jung (14th Prince) 17 anos

Go family:

Go Ha Jin (Hae Soo) 27 anos

Go Jun Pyo (Falecido)

Jung Min Young (Ha Jin's mother) 47 anos

Go Kang San (Ha Jin's little brother) 21 anos

Park family:

Sung Soo Kyung (General Park) 50. anos

Sung Soo Duk (10th's wife) 21 anos

Others:

Nam Woo Hee (13th's Sweetheart) 23 anos

Jin Chae Ryung (The maid girl) 23 anos

Park Myung Hee (8th's wife) 27 anos

Choi Ji Mong (Astronomer) 35 anos

Kang Yeon Hwa (The Princess) 26 anos

Song Myung Ju (OC) 31 anos

Yoo Cho Hee (OC) 27 anos

Cha Kyung Ho (OC) 30 anos

Ki Hyun Ae (OC) 50 anos

Jung Kyu Bok (OC) 34 anos

Seo Youra (OC) 37 anos

* * *

 **Capitulo Um: Lugar De Direito**

Dentro da sala de reuniões de uma das maiores empresas da Coreia do Sul, Wang Go Enterprise, o silencio era forte. Os diretores, acionistas, advogados, os herdeiros da empresa e o CEO¹ estavam todos em silencio, esperando pelas palavras do fundador e chairman², Presidente³ Kim Jae Geon.

Kim Jae Geon era um homem com quase sessenta anos, robusto e com uma face severa, ele era conhecido no mundo dos negócios por sua severidade, mas um tratamento justo como empregador, e um homem bem astuto e sábio quando fazendo negócios. Mas as pessoas não conheciam seu lado de pai coruja. Ele teve uma vida de casado feliz com sua única esposa, Lee Soo Yeon, e ambos tiveram oito filhos no total. Todos homens. As idades de seus filhos iam de 34 anos – o mais velho – a 17 anos – o mais novo. Seus preciosos meninos, aqueles que ele fazia de tudo o que podia para dar seu amor e atenção.

Jae Geon estava olhando atentamente a todos eles. Seus filhos. Enquanto que os acionistas, advogados e os outros diretores estavam com caras sérias, esperando por suas palavras. Era raro para o Presidente marcar uma reunião requerendo a presença de todos eles juntos.

Seu filho mais velho, Kim Byung Mu, o atual CEO e aquele que iria sucede-lo como Presidente no futuro quando ele se aposentar completamente de sua posição, estava esperando calmamente. Seu segundo filho, Kim Joon So, aquele que era atualmente um diretor, mas no futuro, assumiria a posição de CEO no lugar de seu irmão mais velho, ele estava com suas sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar preocupado em seus olhos de formato peculiar. Seu terceiro filho, Kim Jong Yo, não tinha nenhuma conexão com a empresa, ele era na verdade um modelo e ator com uma boa base de sucesso, mas ele sabia um pouco dos negócios – por conta dos negócios da família, ele chegou a estudar um pouco de Administração antes de mudar de carreira – e ele, assim como seu irmão mais velho, estava com uma expressão preocupada.

Seu quarto filho, Kim Ha Wook, estava atualmente trabalhando em uma respeitada firma de advocacia – ele estava traçando sua carreira em rumo a Promotoria, ele já havia ganhado o respeito no meio – ele parecia estar olhando ao redor de forma calculada, sua mente de advogado trabalhando. Seu quinto filho, Kim Soo Won, era um aluno dedicado de Literatura Clássica Coreana, que aspirava em ser um professor universitário, ele estava bem tenso, ele não sabia nada de negócios, mas uma reunião com todos eles ali não poderia significar boa coisa em seu ponto de vista. Seu sexto filho, Kim San Eun, era um gênio de Engenharia da Computação – e atualmente estudando isso na Universidade – e também já estava fazendo dinheiro criando jogos para celular, ele estava mexendo em seu celular debaixo da mesa, parecendo o menos preocupado.

Por último, mas não menos importante, seus filhos mais novos. O seu sétimo filho, Kim Baek Ah, estava atualmente estudando artes e música na Universidade, ele nasceu com um talento de tocar e cantar músicas e desenhar, ele parecia estar preocupado, mas confuso ao mesmo tempo. E seu caçula, seu oitavo filho, Kim Dae Jung, estava ainda no Ensino Médio e já era um campeão em artes marciais, ele parecia bem frustrado de estar ali e não em seu treino para a partida que se aproximava.

Jae Geon endireitou suas costas e limpou sua garganta. Isso fez com que as pessoas em volta da sala o olhassem em expectativa, uns mais do que outros. Ele finalmente decidiu falar.

\- Eu convoquei essa reunião porque eu tenho um anúncio importante para dizer a todos vocês. – Ele disse, passando seus olhos pela sala novamente, e sorrindo discretamente quando viu todos seus filhos olhando para ele com curiosidade. – Eu decidi que daqui a dois anos eu irei me aposentar da posição de Presidente, e passar isso a meu filho mais velho, Byung Mu, e permanecer apenas como chairman pelo restante dos meus dias.

Ele pausou para ver as diferentes expressões ao redor da sala, alguns de seus filhos pareciam surpresos, seus filhos mais novos principalmente. Byung Mu não estava surpreso, considerando que Jae Geon já havia conversado sobre isso com ele antes da reunião sobre seus planos. Joon So não estava surpreso também, assim com Jong Yo, Ha Wook parecia que tinha uma ideia do que poderia acontecer. Os acionistas, diretores e advogados já estavam fazendo cálculos ao redor dele, o que era típico. Presidente Kim tornou a falar.

\- Durante esses dois anos que eu irei continuar em meu lugar, nós iremos fazer a transição para o meu filho, então nós precisamos traçar estratégias para manter essa empresa sólida durante esse período. – Ele, então, olhou para Joon So. – E você vai trabalhar na transição para a posição de CEO, Joon So. Eu conto com você.

So ficou ainda mais tenso do que ele estava antes, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Jae Geon sorriu satisfeito e continuou a reunião.

Logo acionistas e os outros diretores estavam falando e apresentando estratégias.

* * *

A reunião ocupou grande parte da tarde. E apenas a família Kim estava presente na sala ao final da mesma. A pedido do Presidente. Ele queria falar com seus filhos, mas antes que ele pudesse começar, Jung falou primeiro.

\- Aboji, porque você nos chamou para a reunião? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Ele disse um pouco irritado.

\- Não fale assim com aboji Jungie – Wook corrigiu seu irmão mais novo com um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. Jung fez bico, mas balançou a cabeça em desculpas. Jae Geon sorriu e negou com um movimento de sua cabeça.

\- Não é um problema – ele fez pouco caso da atitude de seu caçula. – Gostando ou não, todos vocês têm ações nessa empresa, Dae Jung. E por causa disso todos vocês deveriam saber o que está acontecendo nessa empresa. – Ele disse gentilmente, e seu filho assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento. – Mas eu pedi que todos ficassem, porque todos têm estado tão ocupados ultimamente e eu apenas quero escutar o que tem acontecido com todos vocês. – Ele disse passado os olhos em seus filhos mais novos. – E sua eommonim espera todos vocês para o jantar em casa hoje. – Dessa vez ele olhou a seus filhos mais velhos, eles assentiram em concordância.

So era o único que parecia fora do que estava acontecendo depois que a reunião terminou. Ele estava massageando suas têmporas com seus olhos fechados. Jae Geon o olhou um pouco preocupado.

Eun foi o primeiro a falar, passando na frente de seus irmãos sem nenhum remorso. Ele era a pessoa mais animada que eles conheciam, e ele estava ainda mais animado com a abertura que seu pai havia dado para que ele pudesse falar de sua paixão. Os jogos. Ele trouxe a atenção do senhor de seu filho com problemas para ele.

\- Eu venho projetado um novo jogo nessas últimas semanas. – Ele disse, seus olhos brilhando. – Vai ser meu primeiro jogo para computador, então as mecânicas são um pouco mais complexas que o normal. Vai ser baseado na Era Goryeo, então eu venho pesquisando sobre o período também. – A menção de Goryeo So abriu seus olhos, e fitou seu irmão mais novo. – Foi um período interessante em nossa história, e cabe na ideia do jogo que eu criei.

Presidente Kim sorriu e escutou com interesse as palavras de seu filho. Ele amava escutar seus filhos e seus projetos para suas vidas, ele nunca obrigou seus filhos a seguirem seus passos, os que o fizeram foi porque quiseram.

\- É a busca de um príncipe, que foi enviado para longe, pelo trono de seu país. – Eun parecia ainda mais animado a medida em que ele ia falando. Enquanto isso So tinha uma expressão fechada enquanto escutava seu irmão falar. – Você sabia que Gwangjong foi enviado para longe da coorte antes de retornar para o palácio e sua ascensão ao trono? Sua história é bem interessante, e eu vou basear meu personagem principal nele. – Eun disse quase pulando em sua cadeira, os outros o estavam escutando atentamente.

So franziu suas sobrancelhas ainda mais, sua cabeça estava latejando com o surgimento de cenas em sua cabeça. As cenas que ele estava tão acostumado de ver em seus sonhos ao longo dos anos, mas que nos últimos dois anos tinham aparecido a qualquer momento do seu dia, principalmente quando perto de seus irmãos. A reunião pareceu que abriu uma porta para esses sonhos e essa conversa sobre Goryeo fez piorar.

-... Por causa disso, eu fui em uma exibição sobre o período que teve a sua abertura semana passada, e lá eles têm algumas pinturas do período e um retrato enorme do Imperador, e sabe o que é mais engraçado? O cara realmente se parece com So hyung. – Ele disse atraindo a atenção de So de sua cabeça latejante.

\- O que? – Ele disse atraindo a atenção dos outros para si. Ele deu a Eun um de seus olhares mais sérios que fariam qualquer um desandar a falar, mas Eun não era qualquer um. No entanto, Won foi o que notou a sua expressão de dor, e o perguntou preocupado:

\- Você está bem hyung?

So direcionou seu olhar para Won e tentou sorrir o melhor que pode. Seu pai o olhou preocupado, e tentou dizer suas preocupações, mas So disse primeiro.

\- Eu estou bem, é só uma dor de cabeça. – Ele dispensou os olhares preocupados dos outros com um sorriso. – Eu só quero entender quem parece com quem, Eun? – ele tentou colocar a conversa de volta no assunto anterior.

Eun voltou a sorrir, completamente animado novamente. Ele era fácil de se distrair, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito para os outros.

\- Você tem que ver isso, hyung! Você se parece exatamente como Gwangjong. Eles têm um retrato enorme dele...

So não ouviu o resto, ele foi atacado por imagens daquele homem solitário que teve seu rosto pintado, dizendo que ele estava fazendo isso porque ele queria que alguém pudesse ver seu retrato.

\- Nós deveríamos ir ver essa exibição esse final de semana então. Sua eommonim disse que estava interessada em visitar essa exibição sobre a maquiagem de Goryeo. Ela disse que suas amigas estavam recomendando essa parte a ela. – Isso trouxe So de volta a conversa.

\- Isso é uma excelente ideia aboji – Baek Ah disse sorrindo contente. – Tem um bom tempo que desde a última vez que tivemos qualquer passeio em família.

\- Eu tenho que ver com meu empresário, mas eu acho que eu posso fazer um horário livre esse final de semana. – Yo disse franzindo suas sobrancelhas ao tentar relembrar sua agenda. – Estou curioso para ver esse Imperador que se parece tanto com o nosso querido hyung. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso provocativo, e cutucando So que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele amava fazer esse tipo de coisa desde pequeno, provocar seu irmão mais velho, mas de forma inocente, como qualquer irmão faria.

So retribuiu o sorriso de seu irmão mais novo, tentando mascarar a sua dor que ainda sentia da sua cabeça que ainda latejava. Ele não sabia porque isso estava acontecendo aquele dia. Mas aquela conversa sobre a aposentadoria do seu pai e Goryeo estavam só trazendo mais daquelas imagens. A maioria delas não eram boas. Ele gostava mais daquelas que se pareciam felizes. As imagens com aquela garota.

\- Provavelmente você foi um eunuco do Imperador, Yo, e nós vamos achar uma pintura sua lá também. – So disse de volta, como ele sempre faria com ele. Yo riu abafadamente.

\- Provavelmente. – Ele concordou. – Foi um prazer servir a você, Sua Majestade – Yo finalizou curvando sua cabeça em respeito antes de soltar uma gargalhada, atraindo a atenção das pessoas em volta da mesa para rir também. Mu interrompeu a sessão de gargalhadas deles por um pouco, com um sorriso em sua expressão calma.

\- Se vocês me dão licença, aboji, dongsaengs, eu tenho que terminar alguns trabalhos. Mas eu vou encontrar a todos em casa. – ele disse pela primeira vez, ele estava apenas apreciando observar seus irmãos mais novos. – Eu vou avisar buin que vamos jantar com omma essa noite.

\- Você tem toda licença, filho. – disse Jae Geon. – Espero que possamos ver minha nora.

\- Ela tem se sentido melhor esses dias, aboji. Sua gravidez deu a ela um tempo esse último mês. – Ele disse com um brilho em seus olhos. Ele estava esperando seu primeiro bebê, e a família estava feliz em receber sua primeira adição em 17 anos.

\- Me sinto aliviado. – Presidente Kim disse sorrindo, ele estava animado por ter seu primeiro neto ou neta a caminho. – Eu só me pergunto quando Joon So vai ter alguma coragem e me dar netos também. Eu não estou ficando mais novo, como pode ver. – O senhor disse, sorrindo um pouco enquanto olhava o agora assustado So, que tinha seus olhos de lobo quase redondos. Os mais novos começaram a rir com vontade.

\- So hyung tendo crianças? – Jung começou a falar.

\- Ele mal parece ter tempo para conhecer alguém. – Foi Won quem disse, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

\- Ele é um workaholic. – Wook contribuiu, dando um sorriso a ao ver a face surpresa de seu irmão mais velho.

\- Eu tentei arranjar ele com algumas garotas, mas ele é tão sem jeito – Yo completou.

\- Eu não entendo isso, ele tem a beleza, uma boa voz, e aquela aura de bad boy que as garotas gostam – Mu balançou sua cabeça divertido. – Eu pensei que ele ia andar por aí com mulheres penduradas em seus braços todo final de semana.

\- Hyung disse para mim uma vez, um dia que ele bebeu demais e estava realmente falando muito, que ele tentou sair com algumas garotas de vez em quando, mas que ele sentia como se estivesse traindo alguém... O que ele disse mesmo? – Eun disse franzindo suas sobrancelhas um pouco ao tentar lembrar as palavras exatas. – Ah sim... Sua pessoa, ele estaria traindo sua pessoa.

\- O que? – Todos os homens da sala olharam para So, que ainda estava olhando bem surpreso a todos seus irmãos que estavam fazendo um complô contra ele.

\- Quem hoje em dia diz 'minha pessoa', hyung? Eu não sabia que você era esse tipo de homem. O tipo possessivo. Você sabe que isso não é bom, né? – Baek Ah disse com um tom provocativo. – Esse hyung meu que não tem um único osso romântico em seu corpo dizendo essas coisas... Pensando bem, isso meio que faz sentido.

So piscou seus olhos várias vezes antes de olhar a todos os seus irmãos. Ele não podia acreditar nisso, que seus próprios irmãos, sua carne e sangue, poderia fazer algo assim. Ele usou sua melhor expressão indignada e apontou seu dedo a todos eles. Sua dor de cabeça esquecida.

\- Yah! Wow! Eu não sabia que vocês poderiam fazer isso. – Ele disse fazendo seus irmãos rirem novamente. Então ele se virou para seu pai que estava assistindo à interação de seus filhos com um sorriso divertido. – E você aboji, isso foi um golpe baixo. – Ele disse com um tom de falsa irritação, que fez sua família rir mais.

\- Eu estou falando a verdade, eu realmente estou esperando netos de você. – Ele estava provocando seu filho como seus outros filhos. So suspirou, o que trouxe mais uma rodada de risos.

\- Mas espera... – Jung tornou a falar, tentando controlar sua risada. – Quem é essa pessoa sua hyung? – Ele olhou para So.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então ele se manteve quieto. Não é como se ele pudesse dizer que era a garota de seus sonhos que ele ouvia uma voz similar a sua chamando ela de "minha pessoa".

\- Agora que você mencionou... Eu também estou curioso. – Wook disse atraindo a atenção dos outros para esse assunto.

So olhou para seu relógio de pulso e com uma não tão escondida intenção de querer sair dali ele disse bem alto.

\- Olha a hora, eu tenho papeis para assinar. – Ele se levantou da cadeira e com uma vênia a seu pai ele disse. – Se me dá licença pai. – E saiu rapidamente pelas portas assim que seu pai aceitou sua saída com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

Ele foi poupado por agora. Mas ele estava seguro que ele não seria da próxima vez. Enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores, ele ainda podia ouvir seus irmãos falando dentro da sala, e isso o fez sorrir. Ele era abençoado por ter essa família, porque ele sabia que em seus sonhos a vida que ele assistia acontecer lá era bem difícil. Ele não conseguia entender como aquele homem solitário conseguiu sobreviver a tudo aquilo por tanto tempo.

Ele se perguntou também quando Mu iria se lembrar que ele estava indo embora antes de ele começar a pegar em seu pé. Mu era facilmente distraído por seus irmãos as vezes. Ele soltou uma pequena risada ao pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que alcançava os elevadores.

\- Omo! Eu tenho que ir, eu vou me atrasar. – Ele escutou as palavras apressadas de seu irmão assim que ele entrou no elevador. Ele viu Mu saindo da sala de reuniões e andando rapidamente em direção ao elevador que estava com as portas abertas no andar. Com um sorriso mal em seus lábios So pressionou o botão de fechar as portas e acenou um tchau para seu irmão.

\- Yah! Kim Joon So! – Ele escutou seu irmão gritar antes das portas se fecharem completamente, e o elevador começar a descer para seu andar.

As vezes ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ser imaturo. Certo? Ele soltou outra risada baixa sacudindo sua cabeça. Sua família tinha aquele poder sobre ele. Torna-lo algo que as pessoas não sabiam que ele era.

Pessoas da empresa o conheciam como um extremamente profissional chefe que comanda seu departamento com um quase punho de ferro, ele era justo – aceitando a situação daqueles que trabalhavam para ele – mas ele não aceitava pessoas que tentavam tirar vantagens ou aqueles que não trabalhavam direito. E ele era de fato um workaholic. Seu departamento era conhecido por ter as horas de trabalho mais complicadas e extensas, apesar de que na maioria das vezes ele era aquele que trabalhava as horas extras.

A mídia o conhecia como o 'Príncipe de Gelo', o homem que estava sempre parecendo sério, com uma aura fria ao redor dele, sem nenhum tipo de relacionamentos ou escândalos até o momento – além do apelido de 'Príncipe de Gelo', ele também era conhecido como o 'Príncipe Bad Boy da Coreia', por que de fato ele tinha aquela aura de bad boy, e o jeito que ele atraia as mulheres, mas nunca se engajando com elas ele também era conhecido como 'O Solteiro'. Ele parecia distante das pessoas que eram de fora de seu círculo de convivência.

Mas ele também era conhecido na mídia por causa de seu lado família, que ele era um filho e irmão dedicado, que era sempre o primeiro a correr para o lado da sua família toda vez que algo acontecia. Ele também era conhecido pelos seus trabalhos filantrópicos, mesmo que ele não saísse por ai falando o que fazia, a mídia descobriu um dia seu envolvimento em uma variedade de programas que ajuda crianças abandonadas ao redor do mundo, e seu envolvimento com outras organizações que trabalhavam para tornar o mundo melhor para pessoas em necessidade. Isso deu a ele outro título, 'O genro que toda mãe iria querer'.

Ele também era conhecido no mundo dos esportes como uma das pessoas com a melhor habilidade na arte da tradicional luta de espadas coreana. Ele não sabia de onde essa paixão por luta de espadas começou, mas ele poderia apostar todo o seu dinheiro que isso tinha algo a ver com os sonhos que ele tinha. E So era bom nisso, muito bom. Mas ele manteve isso como um hobby, mesmo que seu mestre dissesse que ele estava jogando seu talento fora sendo um empresário.

Mesmo que sua vida fosse satisfatória em seu ponto de vista, ele sempre se sentiu como se algo estivesse faltando. Ele se sentia tão solitário como o homem em seus sonhos.

A garota ainda estava faltando.

As palavras daquele homem que se parecia tanto com ele ecoaram em sua cabeça no momento que as portas do elevador se abriram em seu andar.

" _Se nós não somos do mesmo mundo... Eu vou acha-la minha Soo-yah"_

Porque isso o incomodava tanto, ele não sabia. Era apenas um sonho, e aquela garota não era mais do que aquilo. Um sonho. Mas porque ele sempre se sentiu dessa maneira? Aquela necessidade de olhar ao redor em um lugar cheio de pessoas esperando ter um vislumbre daqueles dois olhos de cervo olhando para ele como ela o olhava em seus sonhos. Ou a sua necessidade de procurar por ela ao redor do mundo como se ele estivesse certo de que poderia encontrá-la.

Isso apenas o incomodava demais.

* * *

Aquela noite no jantar de família, estava como sempre deveria ser, a família toda reunida. A comida preparada por Lee Soo Yeon, a mãe deles, estava deliciosa como sempre, e como era tradicional na casa deles, após o jantar eles estavam apreciando chá preparado de forma tradicional, afinal de contas Soo Yeon era dona de uma Casa de Chá Tradicional, e ela gostava de preparar chá em casa também.

Eles estavam rindo de algo que Song Myung Ju, esposa de Mu, estava contando a eles sobre seu irmão mais velho e sua aventura ao estar esperando um bebê – na verdade seu pânico toda vez que Myung Ju fazia qualquer som diferente – quando Soo Yeon decidiu falar sobre algo que seu marido havia contado a ela quando ele voltou para casa.

\- Joon So. – Ela disse suavemente, e So, com um sorriso gentil, respondeu:

\- Sim, omma?

Jae Geon deu a seu filho um sorriso presunçoso, o que o fez olhar com suspeita a seu pai. Sua mãe com o seu sorriso sempre gentil tornou a falar, dessa vez seus irmãos perto dele estavam prestando atenção, os outros ainda estavam ocupados com as histórias da cunhada deles.

\- Eu escutei algo interessante hoje.

\- Sobre? – Ele perguntou já temendo o que estava por vir, porque se fosse o que ele estava esperando, ele não poderia deixar de responder algo. Sua mãe não deixaria isso ir. Ele tomou um gole de seu chá para acalmar seus nervos.

\- Seu abonim me disse que você tem alguém que você chama "sua". Eu o ensinei corretamente, meu filho, que nós não possuímos ninguém. – Sua mãe disse com um tom ligeiramente desapontado. So engasgou com o seu chá, tossindo alto, o que trouxe a atenção dos outros para ele novamente. Pela segunda vez naquele dia. – Apesar disso... Porque eu nunca ouvi falar dessa garota? – Ela soou magoada.

So piscou algumas vezes enquanto escutou seus irmãos rindo dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Myung Ju falou antes.

\- Garota? Que garota?

Isso abriu a porta, e os três Kims mais novos não podiam deixar isso escapar.

\- A pessoa do So hyung – Jung disse sorrindo a seu irmão mais velho que estava olhando feio para ele em resposta. Kyung Ju fez uma cara surpresa, com sua boca formando um pequeno 'o'.

\- Ele até fez uma desculpa para não responder quem ela era. – Baek Ah deu mais informação. E Mu, Wook, Yo e Won foram rápidos em confirmar.

\- Eu nunca vi hyung daquele jeito, tão nervoso. Mais do que ele estava quando ele me disse sobre ela, que ele ainda não conseguia esquece-la, que ele não teve nenhuma relação depois dela. – Eun forneceu, o que fez Myung Ju ainda mais surpresa, e Soo Yeon curiosa. Jae Geon tinha uma expressão bem satisfeita, ele sabia que dessa vez seu filho não poderia escapar de responder.

\- Sério So-yah? – Myung Ju, que era da mesma idade que So, perguntou. – Quem é ela? – Ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Soo Yeon, sem esperar que ele respondesse a primeira pergunta. Ambas as mulheres sorriram uma para a outra.

So olhou feio para todos os seus irmãos. Eles tinham sorrisos divertidos em seus lábios. Ele ia definitivamente fazê-los pagar.

\- Vocês todos fazendo complô contra mim. Eu estou vendo! – Ele disse. – Eu acho que vocês esqueceram que eu sei coisas sobre cada um de vocês. – Ele disse olhando cada um deles no olho. Alguns ficaram pálidos, outros estavam ainda sorrindo divertidamente.

\- E eu sei coisas sobre você, hyung. – Wook disse, ele era um dos que ainda estavam sorrindo.

\- Touché – So fez uma careta.

\- Pare de tentar mudar de assunto filho. – Jae Geon não podia mais conter sua curiosidade. – Eu não sabia que você era assim. – Ele disse divertido.

\- Seu abonim está correto, desembucha. Eu quero saber porque nós nunca ouvimos falar dela antes. – Sua mãe reforçou. Seus irmãos estavam novamente sorrindo para ele, todos eles tinham a curiosidade escrita em seus rostos.

So olhou para baixo, para o seu chá. Ele brincou com o conteúdo da xícara tentando pensar no que dizer. Ele tomou o seu tempo, o que de certa maneira fez sua família preocupada, mas fez outros impacientes.

\- Oh, por favor So. Você não quer estressar uma mulher gravida! – Myung Ju jogou a carta de gravidez. So a olhou de soslaio, e com um suspiro ele começou a falar.

\- Ela é alguém que eu conheci a um bom tempo atrás. – Ele olhou para sua xícara de chá, as imagens enchendo sua mente. Não dolorida pela primeira vez na vida. As palavras estavam saindo naturalmente de sua boca. – Nós tivemos algo brevemente... Foi intenso, passional... Era amor. Mas nós machucamos um ao outro, nós nos separamos, perdemos contato... – Ele disse meia-verdades... Mas as imagens eram tão vividas. Tudo parecia tão real. Ele falou com tanto sentimento que todo mundo na mesa estava escutando atentamente. – Mas eu nunca pude esquece-la... Eu ainda a am... – Ele parou de repente. O que ele estava dizendo? Ele se levantou de seu lugar, ainda olhando para a mesa. – Desculpe, eu tenho de ir. – Ele podia ouvir sua voz quebrando.

Ele caminhou para fora da sala de jantar com a voz de sua mãe o chamando. Mas sua mente estava focada nas imagens enchendo sua mente, das cartas que nunca foram lidas no momento certo, a urna... E aquela menininha que lembrava tanto a mulher de seus sonhos.

As lágrimas vieram assim que ele pisou fora da casa. Dessa vez seus irmãos estavam chamando por ele também.

A dor, a saudade, o medo, o arrependimento... Eram todos reais.

* * *

Joon So conseguiu evitar sua família depois do jantar, ele ocupou-se com o trabalho e fez questão que sua secretária dissesse que ele estava ocupado. Toda vez que Mu o visitava no escritório ele fez questão de falar apenas sobre trabalho, ele até não respondeu as questões de Myung Ju. Ele ignorou as ligações de seus irmãos mais novos. Ele apenas atendeu às ligações de sua mãe, mas teve certeza de ser o único dominando a conversa. Quando seu pai veio tentar falar com ele, ele manteve-se quieto. Ele não podia explicar tudo que estava acontecendo com ele.

Logo sua família notou que ele não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu naquele jantar, e eles deixaram como estava.

Mas sua família manteve o combinado do programa em família. Antes de So ir embora tão repentinamente da casa depois do jantar, eles tinham feito planos de ir no Sábado de manhã até o museu. So foi o primeiro a chegar.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas ele estava realmente ansioso por essa visita. Ele estava com algum tipo de expectativa, como se algo grande fosse acontecer. Ele só não conseguia definir o que era. Ele decidiu olhar ao redor enquanto sua família estava a caminho. Sem prestar atenção ele começou a andar calmamente no lugar, seus olhos indo de um lado ao outro nos objetos antigos, os fitando com interesse.

Logo seus pés o trouxe até onde as pinturas estavam penduradas nas paredes. Sua respiração parou em seu peito, seus olhos não conseguiam deixar a pintura em sua frente. Era ele. Era aquele homem solitário. Não... Era ele. Ele mesmo.

Ele olhou ao redor e andou para perto de outra pintura. O Imperador quando ele ainda era um príncipe, fazendo o Ritual da Chuva. As memorias vieram em flashes em seu cérebro. Não... Sonhos, eles eram sonhos. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar em seu peito, e ele andou mais, ele parou em frente a imagem do ritual de exorcismo do palácio, ele se sentiu como se ele estivesse lá. Ele viu tudo isso.

Com passos pesados ele andou ao redor da galeria e toda imagem pareceu um lembrete de memórias... Sonhos. Não... Eles eram memorias. Ele não podia negar mais. Tudo aquilo era real. Ele foi Gwangjong. Ele foi o quarto príncipe. Ele era aquele homem solitário.

Ele a perdeu.

Ele perdeu a filha deles.

Ele perdeu tudo para aquele lugar. Para aquele título.

Ele parou em frente a imagem do oitavo príncipe carregando sua esposa doente, atrás deles ele pode ver um casal. Ele e ela. Ele não parou de olhar para eles. Seu coração pesado. As memorias que ele havia relegado como sonhos vindo em sua completitude. Ele se lembrava de tudo.

So perdeu a contagem do tempo, apenas olhando aquela pintura. Uma das poucas imagens que os tinha lado a lado. Ele notou uma pequena placa na quina da parede, lá ele conseguia ler uma pequena explicação de quem era o artista das pinturas. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ele viu o nome. Ele podia ler:

 _Pintado pelo decimo terceiro príncipe, Wang Baek Ah. Ele era famoso por suas pinturas e músicas sobre seus irmãos._

Ele pensou sobre seus irmãos. Seus irmãos desse tempo eram os mesmos do passado. Como a vida era diferente agora. Como eles não eram maculados pela intriga, desconfiança, e planos de assassinato. Como eles eram felizes agora. Mesmo que ela ainda faltasse.

Sua Hae Soo.

Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos por um braço que passou por seu ombro. Ele olhou para o lado vendo a face sorridente do Baek Ah moderno, e ele viu seus irmãos e Myung Ju espiando as suas costas. Ele não pode evitar o sorriso espalhando em sua face.

\- Você veio cedo, hyung. – Baek Ah disse, olhando para onde ele estava olhando antes. – Eu me pergunto quem será que eles são... – O mais novo olhou a pintura com interesse. So achou que isso era irônico.

\- Talvez eles estão em um encontro duplo. – Jung disse apontando para o casal ao fundo. Os outros olharam a pintura com interesse.

\- Isso não parece um encontro duplo, Jung. – Wook disse franzindo a sobrancelha. So pensou que isso era irônico também.

\- Isso na verdade é o oitavo príncipe carregando sua esposa que estava morrendo em sua última caminhada... – So não notou que ele tinha começado a falar. Ele só o fez quando seus irmãos o olharam com admiração. Ele não parou. – Lord Wook e sua esposa Lady Hae... No fundo está o seu irmão, o quarto príncipe, Wang So, o futuro quarto Imperador de Goryeo, Gwangjong e a prima da lady, Hae Soo.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Yo e Won perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu li isso em algum lugar... – ele disse dando de ombros. Seus irmãos o olharam com suspeita. Mas ele simplesmente perguntou: - Onde está omma e aboji?

\- Omma arrastou aboji para a exibição de maquiagem de Goryeo. – Mu respondeu ainda olhando seu irmão com curiosidade. So apenas acenou em concordância.

Myung Ju andou um pouco mais a frente e estava olhando para outra pintura. Era uma onde Hae Soo estava andado na neve com o oitavo príncipe. Eles foram até onde ela estava. E So se viu falando novamente.

\- Essa é a Lady Hae Soo e o Lord Wook. – Seu tom estava amargo, mas isso não pareceu atrair a atenção deles, não mais do que o fato de que ele sabia.

Eun foi para pintura seguinte, dessa vez o Ritual da Chuva.

\- E essa? – Ele perguntou, ele estava testando seu irmão.

So caminhou até lá, sendo seguido pelos outros. Todos estavam impressionados pelo súbito conhecimento dele sobre as pinturas.

\- Esse é o Ritual da Chuva. É onde o quarto príncipe salvou o país da seca e abriu seu caminho para o trono.

Eles o olharam impressionados. Enquanto ele estava encarando a pintura e se lembrando daquele dia. O dia que ele perdeu sua inibição final. Logo eles estavam andando ao redor da galeria com ele contando tudo que ele sabia sobre as pinturas, fazendo com seus irmãos soltassem exclamações surpresas.

Quando eles viram eles tinham chegado a principal atração das pinturas. O Imperador. Sua vida passada.

\- E aqui está o Imperador. – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo que uma voz feminina. Uma voz doce e familiar. Muito familiar.

\- Wow, ele realmente se parece com So hyung. – Jung exclamou.

\- Não é? – Eu disse triunfante.

Mas So não estava prestando atenção em seus irmãos fazendo bagunça por conta do retrato. Ele estava olhando para o seu lado, de onde a voz veio. Ele viu uma figura pequena e familiar, com longos cabelos pretos e sedosos, parada do seu lado olhando para a sua pintura. Ela olhou para o seu lado, ele viu aqueles dois grandes olhos que ele conhecia tão bem olhando diretamente nos dele. Ele viu quando o reconhecimento apareceu nos mesmos, e então surpresa, dor, amor e uma mistura de outros sentimentos passou naqueles olhos tão bonitos. Ela se lembrava.

\- Eu achei você Soo-yah. – Ele disse, em um sussurro. E ele viu como lágrimas encheram seus orbes.

\- Ha Jin, eu ainda estou impressionada que você sabe tudo isso. – Sua amiga falou, ainda olhando para o grande retrato na parede.

\- Me desculpe... – Ela suspirou aquelas palavras. – Eu sinto muito, So-yah.

\- Não sinta. – Ele disse, sua mão alcançando o rosto dela. Ele estava tremendo. – Eu sou aquele que devia estar pedindo desculpas.

\- Como isso pode ser possível? Eles se parecem muito. – Wook falou atrás dele; mas nenhum dos dois estavam prestando atenção.

\- Eu deixei você. – ela disse, a dor visível em seu tom.

\- Yah! Ha Jin, você está filmando o seu próprio drama? – Sua amiga pareceu ter notado que ela não estava prestando atenção nela, e estava tendo uma conversa cheia de lágrimas com um estranho. Isso pareceu trazer a atenção dos irmãos Kim para o irmão deles novamente. Eles estavam ocupados discutindo entre eles.

Mas So e Ha Jin não estavam prestando atenção neles de nenhuma forma.

\- Eu estava muito atrasado para ler as suas cartas. – Ele respondeu balançando sua cabeça. – Era muito tarde.

\- Quem é ela? – Myung Ju perguntou, olhando para seu cunhado com curiosidade. Mas ela não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

\- Eu senti sua falta, todo dia, toda hora, todo minuto... – Ela disse, lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. – Me desculpe. – Ela disse, e dessa vez ela o abraçou, enterrando sua face no peito dele. Ele a abraçou apertado, contendo suas próprias lágrimas.

\- Eu senti sua falta também. – Ele disse. Ele não se importava com nada, só com a pessoa que estava em seus braços. A pessoa que ele não perderia novamente.

\- Wow! Ela realmente está filmando seu próprio drama. – Sua amiga disse.

\- Que diabos? - Baek Ah, Jung e Eun disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Yo piscou surpreso, seguido de Mu e Wook.

Won pareceu ser o único que percebeu algo e sorriu cheio de conhecimento.

\- Acho que descobrimos quem é a pessoa do So hyung afinal. – Isso fez com que os irmãos Kim e Myung Ju olhassem para o casal se abraçando com olhos diferentes.

* * *

A distância o guia, que era nada mais nada menos que Choi Jimong, estava assistindo o encontro entre as duas almas que vinham ansiando uma pela outra por séculos acontecer há alguns metros a sua frente. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios.

Como ele disse para Go Ha Jin na primeira vez que ela esteve na exibição, coincidências não existem. E a imagem em sua frente era a prova do que ele disse.

Essas duas almas encontraram seus lugares de direito. Estando lado a lado. Fazendo acontecer o amor que deveria ter sido.

Olhando os irmãos ao redor do casal, Jimong pensou com sigo mesmo.

 _Coisas sempre acham seu lugar de direito._

Seus meninos estavam de volta.

* * *

¹CEO: Está mais voltado ao planejamento e objetivos estratégicos de médio e longo prazo de uma empresa. É o CEO o responsável por implementar as decisões do conselho, uma vez que ele responde diretamente ao Chairman.

²Chairman: Toda grande empresa de capital aberto possui algo chamado conselho de diretores ou quadro de conselheiros ou como é mais chamado: "o conselho". Esse conselho representa os interesses dos investidores (acionistas) e costuma ser formado por pessoas de diversas áreas (até advogados) de dentro e de fora da empresa que são escolhidos de forma externa. O papel deles é agir como advogados dos acionistas, balancear interesses e assegurar-se de que todos estão felizes e satisfeitos. Como de costume, esse "grupo" tem um responsável, e ele é chamado de chairman.

³Presidente: O presidente é o responsável pelo operacional e tático da empresa, muitas vezes sendo o próprio COO (Chief Operations Officer). Eles respondem ao CEO. (Mas aqui eu alterei um pouquinho, porque na Coreia, ao menos nos dramas, eles sempre colocam o Presidente como o fundador e grande chefão de uma empresa, e como tal, eu decidi alterar essa definição. – A definição que coloquei para vocês é como funciona em uma empresa de capital aberto real.)

*Portanto o Presidente aqui será o cargo mais alto da Empresa depois do Chairman, tendo o CEO respondendo a ele, e Presidente ao Chairman. E eu também estou fazendo a cadeia de cargos na Empresa mais simplista, porque eu também não entendo muito disso.

 **Fonte:** Pequeno Guru

 **OBS:** Nessa minha fanfic você não vai ver nenhuma mulher com o mesmo sobrenome do marido. Porque? Bom, na Coreia as mulheres não mudam de sobrenome depois que casam. É um costume lá que tem a ver com o registros familiares e contagem de antepassados.

Não existe lei que as impeçam de trocar o sobrenome, mas elas não trocam, porque o estranho para elas é assumir o nome do marido. Apenas os filhos do casal têm o nome do marido apenas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da minha história. O que acharam? O que vocês esperam dela? Está muito açucarado para vocês? Hahaha

O segundo agora só vai vir depois de eu atualizar a original hahaha E também, porque antes eu tenho que finalizar um trabalho da Universidade :D

Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, deixem um review *-*


	2. Nos Encontramos De Novo

**Capitulo Dois: Nos Encontramos De Novo**

Ha Jin não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ela estava abraçando ele. Ela estava abraçando seu So. Ela aconchegou-se ainda mais no peito dele, as lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos, e as mesmas palavras saiam de sua boca.

\- Me desculpe.

Por causa delas ela sentiu os braços fortes dele se apertando em volta de seu corpo. Seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo, mas agora misturado com colônia masculina, o que pareceu ainda mais viciante para ela. Ela perdeu a consciência do entorno, não escutando as palavras de sua amiga, e menos ainda os comentários jogados pelas pessoas próximas de seu amante.

\- Soo-yah... – Seu tom de voz profundo, a voz que fazia seu corpo tremer de prazer, sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela soltou uma risada chorosa.

\- É Ha Jin agora. – Ela disse, olhando de baixo para cima para ele, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela disse em um tom de voz tão baixo que apenas ele podia ouvir.

\- Ha Jin – Ele disse. E ela gostou como o nome dela soou do jeito que ele disse, com tanto carinho e amor. Ele estava olhando em seus olhos, ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos em forma de concha, seus polegares acariciando sua pele suavemente, secando suas lágrimas. – Joon So... Meu nome é Joon So. – Ele disse para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. O fora da bolha deles não existia.

Ela olhou para sua face tentando capturar tudo dentro de seu cérebro, ela notou todas as coisas que ela sentia tanta falta. Seus olhos afiados com aquela forma peculiar de um olho de lobo, a cor marrom que podia ser clara no sol e que poderia ser escura como as emoções que os nublam. Sua boca perfeita que sempre lhe fez sem folego, seu nariz, sua maçã do rosto proeminente, sua mandíbula definida. Mas ela notou as diferenças, a falta da sombra de uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo de sua face, seu cabelo estava mais curto, apesar de que ele parecia ainda gostar de franja longa. Ela retirou sua franja de seu rosto para que ela pudesse olha-lo melhor. Ele parecia estar fazendo o mesmo com ela, gravando seu rosto em seus olhos e em sua memória.

\- Eu ainda posso te chamar de So. – Ela notou. E ele riu. Sua risada ainda era bonita, ele era bonito.

\- E eu ainda posso te chamar de minha pessoa. – E ele lhe deu um de seus sorrisos presunçosos. Foi a vez dela de rir, o socando levemente em seu ombro.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder de volta, ela foi assustada por alguém limpado a garganta perto deles. Ela pulou para longe dele, ainda assustada, e olhou para a direção do som. Ela parou de respirar.

Em frente dela estava, nada mais nada menos, que Lady Oh, e ela estava olhando para Ha Jin com curiosidade em seus olhos e um sorriso gentil em seus lábios.

\- Finalmente. – Ha Jin escutou pessoas dizendo ao redor deles. – Eu estava pensando que eles iriam ficar presos no mundo deles para sempre. – Uma voz masculina continuou, eram uma voz familiar.

Ha Jin ainda estava atordoada por ver aquela pessoa em sua frente, que ela não olhou a redor para ver quem estava falando.

\- Joon So – Soo Yeon disse. E Ha Jin queria chorar, ela sentia falta daquela voz. – O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, virando-se para So.

\- Humm... Omma. – So disse, atraindo a atenção de Ha Jin para ele. Ela o olhou com seus olhos cheios de dúvidas, mas ele estava olhando para sua mãe, Lady Oh do passado. – Essa é Ha Jin.

Ha Jin sentiu o peso do olhar em si, o que a fez olhar para a mulher novamente, e ela se curvou um pouco. A mulher respondeu a sua vênia. E, novamente, ela teve outra surpresa, Imperador Taejo estava olhando para ela atrás de Lady Oh.

Jae Geon estava olhando com curiosidade para a mulher que seu segundo filho estava segurando tão carinhosamente e sorrindo como ele nunca tinha visto ele fazer. Mas antes que ele e sua mulher pudessem falar mais, seus filhos entraram no meio. Como sempre.

\- Ela é AQUELA garota, omma! – Jung veio para a frente e apontou para Ha Jin, e ela não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

\- Aquela que fez So hyung sentimental. – Ela escutou uma das vozes que ela menos esperava. Ela viu Wook aparecer ao lado de So. Ela olhou em volta e notou todas aquelas faces familiares olhando para ela. Eun, Baek Ah, Jung, Wook, Mu, Won e Yo. Eles estavam olhando para ela com curiosidade em seus olhos e sorrisos gentis em seus lábios.

Ela sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dela, ela perdeu o equilíbrio de seu corpo.

\- Ha Jin-ah! – Ela escutou sua amiga, Yoo Cho Hee, gritar as suas costas. Mas ela nunca atingiu o chão, os braços fortes de So a agarraram primeiro. Ele a estava olhando preocupado enquanto a firmava em seus próprios pés novamente. Ela piscou algumas vezes.

\- Eu estou bem. – Ela disse sorrindo, ela só estava chocada. Todos eles estavam naquele lugar. Todos eles. – Eu acho que estou um pouco cansada.

\- Você tem certeza? – So a olhou, seus olhos ainda cheios de preocupação. Seus braços em volta dela nunca enfraquecendo.

A família Kim estava olhando com preocupação também. Eles mal acabaram de conhece-la, mas ela era importante para seu irmão. Soo Yeon e Jae Geon estavam ambos observando as ações de seu filho com aquela garota, eles também estavam preocupados.

\- Talvez nós devêssemos ir até o hospital Ha Jin. – Cho Hee disse, aparecendo ao lado de So. – Você quase apagou semana passada, a gente precisa ter certeza. – Ela disse preocupada.

\- Eu estou bem. – Ele disse novamente, desviando seus olhos de So, que estava olhando para ela ainda mais preocupado. Ela estava dizendo a verdade.

\- Nós prometemos nunca mentir um para o outro. – Ele disse, seu tom firme.

\- Eu não estou mentindo. Eu estava apenas chocada. – Ela fechou seu semblante. – Eu estou realmente bem Cho Hee, não se preocupe. – Ela disse olhando para sua amiga ao mesmo tempo em que ela sacudiu seu caminho para fora dos braços de So. Sua amiga a olhou com olhos ainda preocupados.

So cruzou seus braços a olhando com os seus olhos duros. E ela igualou seu olhar com o seu mais desafiador. Sua batalha de vontades pareceu durar uma eternidade, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a ceder. Mu, Yo e Wook estavam olhando para a cena em frente deles em admiração, eles nunca viram ninguém se igualar a seu irmão em uma batalha de olhares daquele jeito. Nunca. Won estava olhando bem interessado para a garota que parecia trazer seu irmão para fora de seu eu frio com tanta facilidade. Baek Ah, Eun e Jung estavam olhando para a garota fascinados, ela era uma pessoa bem interessante para eles.

Soo Yeon sorriu ao ver seu filho tão reservado sendo tão aberto com facilidade em frente aquela garota. Quando ela escutou seu filho falando sobre ela naquele jantar, ela nunca pensou que alguém teria tanto impacto em Joon So, e ela estava preocupada em como seu filho ainda tinha sentimentos por aquela garota depois que sua relação falhou. Mas vendo os dois olhando um ao outro como ela viu quando ela os encontrou pela primeira vez acalmou seu coração. Aquela garota ainda tinha sentimentos por seu filho também, e seu filho parecia ter o mesmo impacto sobre ela. Isso a fez feliz.

Myung Ju estava olhando para aquilo em admiração. Ela estava impressionada com aquela garota pequena, ela estava combatendo a seu cunhado com força igual, e ela pensou que aquilo era extraordinário. Cho Hee estava olhando a tudo aquilo com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação, ela só esperava que aquele estranho pudesse fazer sua amiga tomar conta de si mesma.

Jae Geon estava olhando a cena a sua frente com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. A garota tinha coragem, e ele gostava disso. Ele sempre pensou que alguém bom para seu segundo filho fosse alguém que pudesse igualar sua teimosia, alguém que que fosse forte o suficiente para estar a seu lado, alguém que pudesse olha-lo com os mesmos sentimentos que ele viu naquela garota. Ela era perfeita, mas ele estava preocupado com ela, ela quase caiu no chão ali.

\- Senhorita Ha Jin. – Ele disse, trazendo a atenção de ambos para si. – Acho que você deveria fazer o que sua amiga pediu que fizesse. – Ele disse, seu tom deixando claro que ele não queria escutar um não como resposta. Seu tom preocupado.

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes que ela olhasse para o chão em derrota. Jae Geon sorriu, ele era orgulhoso em dizer que ele era bom em discussões.

* * *

Ha Jin estava mortificada, a família inteira a seguiu até o hospital, e ela não podia acreditar nisso. So estava andando atrás dela como se fosse um guarda-costas enquanto eles estavam naqueles corredores brancos. Ela estava escutando como Cho Hee estava contando a família sobre o seu quase desmaio da semana anterior. Ela não podia deixar de achar interessante como aquela família estava naturalmente preocupada com ela, considerando que eles não lembravam da vida passada deles, como So se lembrava.

E o mais interessante foi como o quão rápido Cho Hee se familiarizou com os Kims, e estava contando coisas que ela não queria falar ainda.

\- Sabe, Ha Jin ficou...

\- Nós estamos quase lá. – Ela cortou a fala de Cho Hee, ganhando um olhar bravo de sua amiga, e um olhar inquisitivo de So. Ela preferiu ignorar os dois. Ela não queria falar sobre o seu coma, ainda não. Ela escutou os irmãos mais novos rirem baixinho, e com o canto dos olhos ela viu o braço de Yo passando atrás do pescoço de So, algo que ela achou interessante e reconfortante, considerando como aqueles irmãos se relacionavam em sua vida passada.

E como ela havia dito, eles chegaram a bancada das enfermeiras bem rápido. E ela foi recebida por rostos familiares.

\- Ha Jin-ah! – O grande sorriso de Cha Kyung Ho não poderia ser confundido. Logo ela se viu presa dentro de um abraço apertado.

\- Kyung Ho oppa. – Ela o cumprimentou com o mesmo entusiasmo, o abraçando de volta. Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar sua face sorridente que ela via durante o tempo que que ela estava no hospital se recuperando depois do coma.

\- O que traz a minha paciente favorita aqui? Você não foi por aí salvando garotinhos novamente, foi? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso atrevido.

Ha Jin balançou suas mãos e negou com sua cabeça.

\- Não, não... Não é por conta disso. – Ela fez um pequeno bico. – Algumas pessoas estão exagerando.

\- Exagerando? – ele perguntou, pendendo sua cabeça para o lado.

\- Eu não estou exagerando! – Cho Hee disse traindo atenção do enfermeiro para ela e para as pessoas assistindo sua interação com Ha Jin. – Semana passada ela quase apagou no meio do trabalho, e hoje ela quase desmaiou. Você não concorda que isso é preocupante?

Kyung Ho olhou para Ha Jin com um olhar sério.

\- Eu vou chamar a doutora Seo.

\- Você não precisa! Eu estava apenas cansada. – Ha Jin disse. Meu Deus, isso foi só porque ela estava se lembrando do seu passado, e porque ela encontrou todo mundo que ela sentia falta. Ou ao menos grande parte deles.

\- Que absurdo, Ha Jin! Você ficou um ano em coma, alguma coisa pode estar aparecendo agora, você deveria ser cuidadosa com isso. – A face sorridente do enfermeiro não podia ser mais vista.

\- Coma? – A voz profunda de So assustou Ha Jin, ela havia se esquecido que ele estava ali. Ela olhou em sua direção, o olhar dele a perfurava.

\- Eu... – Ela começou olhando ao redor vendo a família dele a olhando. Ela se sentiu ainda mais nervosa. Porque havia tantas pessoas ali?

\- Quem é você? – Kyung Ho interrompeu soando genuinamente curioso.

\- Kim Joon So. – So respondeu, olhando ao enfermeiro e estendendo sua mão para ele. Ambos apertaram as mãos. – Eu sou... Um amigo de longa data dela. – ele disse.

\- Está mais para ex, hyung. – Wook interferiu por ele. – E nós somos a família dele. – Acrescentou.

Kyung Ho franziu suas sobrancelhas.

\- Ex...? – Ha Jin viu seu amigo conectar os pontos em sua cabeça, e ela viu como seu amigo olhou feio para So. – Por acaso... Você é aquele babaca? – Ele perguntou, cruzando seus braços.

Ha Jin ofegou quando ela percebeu onde seu amigo estava indo. Ela começou a balançar suas mãos desesperadamente negando os pensamentos dele. Ela podia ver o olhar mortificado da mãe de So e a face séria de seu pai, sem mencionar seus irmãos. Ela podia ver o olhar mortificado de Cho Hee também.

\- Não, oppa, não! – Ela disse quase desesperada. – Ele é anterior, anterior... Alguém bem diferente. – Ela lançou um olhar nervoso para So e sua família. – So não é aquela pessoa. – Ha Jin finalizou.

\- Você realmente acha que eu estaria conversando civilmente com aquele imbecil oppa? – Cho Hee perguntou, e isso pareceu tirar todas as suspeitas que Kyung Ho tinha.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Me desculpe. – Ele disse, curvando-se para So. – Mil desculpas, é só que eu fico realmente bravo ao pensar no que aquele cara fez. – Ele disse, e tornou a olhar para Ha Jin. – Eu vou chamar a doutora Seo, não pense em ir a lugar nenhum.

E então o enfermeiro se foi curvando-se para todos antes de ir. Ela pode ouvir alguns dos irmãos Kim rindo baixo. E agora Ha Jin estava certa que ela fez uma impressão bem interessante na família. Novamente. Ela reuniu toda a sua coragem e olhou para So, ele estava com uma expressão séria olhando diretamente para ela. Ela abaixou seu olhar.

\- Eu acho que nós devemos conversar depois. – Ela disse achando o chão superinteressante.

\- Sim. – Foi sua única resposta.

Baek Ah que estava observando o casal sorriu. Ele nunca tinha visto tantas emoções passando tão claramente na face de seu irmão em um período de tempo tão curto que foi o tempo que eles conheceram Ha Jin. So era do tipo de manter seus sentimentos para si mesmo, mas ele era tão claro de se ler quando ele estava com aquela garota. E apesar de que parecia que ela tinha algumas coisas que aconteceram com ela após a relação deles ter acabado, como aquela história do coma, e o outro ex, ele sabia que eles iriam resolver isso. Ele não sabia o porquê de ele estar tão certo, mas ele sabia.

Entretanto ele sabia que a presença deles só faria ainda mais difícil para o casal conversar livremente. Ele aproximou de seus pais, que estavam observando o casal atentamente também.

\- Omma – ele sussurrou, ganhando a atenção de Soo Yeon. – Nós deveríamos encontrar senhorita Ha Jin outra hora. – Ele olhou rapidamente para a garota, um sorriso gentil se propagando em seus lábios. – Eu acho que ela e So hyung poderiam usar de um tempo sozinhos, afinal de contas parece que tem um bom tempo que eles se encontraram pela última vez. – Ele disse com um sorriso cheio de conhecimento.

Soo Yeon olhou para seu filho e para a garota, eles pareciam estar falando em sussurros. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face quando ela viu o jeito gentil que seu filho colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da garota. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o jeito que a garota tocou o roto de seu filho, com tanta afeição.

\- Você está certo. – Ela disse. Seu marido que estava escutando a conversa deles concordou com um maneio da cabeça. – Crianças, - Ela disse para todos escutarem, sua família olhou para ela. – Eu acho que deveríamos ir. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Foi um prazer conhece-la senhorita Ha Jin. – Ela curvou-se para a garota que a estava reciprocando o cumprimento. – Joon So, você deveria ficar com ela.

So concordou com a cabeça e se curvou para seus pais que começaram a ir embora. Seus irmãos vieram um por um dizer adeus. Myung Ju sorriu para Ha Jin e abraçou-a, fazendo a última surpresa.

\- Você deveria traze-la para o nosso próximo jantar. – Ela disse olhando para So. – Não é, oppa? – Agora Myung Ju olhou para Mu.

O mais velho sorriu e acenou positivamente.

\- Sim, vai ser um prazer em ter você conosco. – Ha Jin não sabia o que responder.

\- Eu farei o meu melhor. – Ela escutou So responder. Ela o olhou, vendo que ele estava olhando para ela com aqueles olhos intensos. Ela se sentiu corar, seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

E com sorrisos ainda maiores Mu e sua esposa foram embora, sendo eles os últimos membros da família Kim. Ha Jin pode ver a distância os Kims mais novos olhando para eles de uma forma quase conspiratória. Parecia que eles não tinham mudado muito. Cho Hee foi a única do grupo deles que ficou, e ela tinha se ocupado com seu celular.

\- Vamos começar de novo? – Ha Jin tornou a olhar para So, ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. – Podemos fazer isso?

Ha Jin se virou completamente em direção a ele, colocando-se na frente dele.

\- Depois que conversarmos – Ela começou. - nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa... Mas nós temos tantas coisas para falar, So. Tantas coisas. – Ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. – Eu tenho que saber se você realmente me perdoou.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos novamente, sua expressão se suavizando quando ele lentamente acenou positivamente com sua cabeça.

\- Eu perdoei, Ha Jin-ah... Mas é verdade. Nós precisamos conversar... Nós deixamos tantas coisas sem falar naquela vez. E eu não quero isso acontecendo novamente. – Ela podia sentir a tristeza na voz dele.

Ele estava certo. Daquela vez eles não conversavam mais. Eles deixaram tantas coisas no escuro por conta das circunstancias ao redor deles, e isso os quebrou. Mais do que eles tinham pensado incialmente.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar novamente uma voz chamou por Ha Jin. Ambos direcionaram sua atenção para as pessoas caminhando até eles. Ela se sentiu surpresa novamente, andando ao lado de Seo Youra, sua neurologista, estava a princesa, Yeon Hwa, sua interna que tomou conta de Ha Jin também. Agora ela entendeu porque ela sempre sentiu que aquela interna fosse tão familiar. Tão irônico, ela foi curada pela mulher que a odiou tanto. Ela pode sentir o quão tenso So estava a seu lado.

A Yeon Hwa moderna tinha um sorriso gentil em seus lábios perfeitos, com óculos escondendo metade de seu rosto bonito. Ela olhou para Ha Jin com um interesse genuíno. Mas quem falou foi a doutora sênior, sua neurologista, doutora Seo.

\- Kyung Ho me disse que você teve algumas experiências de desmaio, Ha Jin-ah. – A doutora mais velha disse. – Você deveria ter me ligado garota. – A mulher mais velha tinha a face mais séria.

\- Me desculpe doutora Seo – Ha Jin disse olhando apologeticamente para a doutora. A expressão da mulher suavizou.

\- Eu disse que você poderia me chamar de unnie, querida. – Ela disse, sorrindo dessa vez. – Yeon Hwa, leve a nossa queria Ha Jin para a sala de exame, eu tenho que checar se nós temos equipamentos livres para ela. – A mulher mais nova acenou, e a médica sênior acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento para So e sorriu calorosamente para Cho Hee.

Youra foi embora, e Yeon Hwa falou pela primeira vez direcionado a ambos So e Cho Hee.

\- Vocês dois pode esperar aqui. – Ela apontou para as cadeiras perto de uma parede. – E você, senhorita Go, me siga. – Yeon Hwa disse, guiando Ha Jin gentilmente até as portas perto da estação das enfermeiras.

Ha Jin olhou para trás, para So, e deu a ele um sorriso reconfortante, ela sabia que estava bem, mas ela sabia que ele só ficaria relaxado apenas quando a doutora dissesse. Ela não pode olha-lo mais quando as portas da sala de exame se fecharam atrás dela.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui está o segundo capitulo :D E eu sei que ele é menor que o primeiro, mas esse capitulo é um intermediário entre um e outro ;)

E para ser honesta meus capítulos variam de tamanho dependendo do que eu tenho para dizer neles, okay? xD

Agora eu estou curiosa. O que acharam do capitulo? Gostaram das interações entre a família Kim? Vou logo avisando, eles são uma família bem legal hahahahaha

Enfim, obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram, me deram kudos, e tudo mais *-*

Até o próximo!

Nath :*

 **Respostas aos reviews de não usuários:**

 **Thamara:** Que bom que você gostou! Eu realmente fico feliz por isso hehehehe

Pois é, eu confesso que faria muito sentido se fosse. Ele era o único que poderia saber daquilo tudo, considerando que ele era o que conversava com todos os irmãos até o final, e com isso podendo saber tudo isso. Mas eu não fui a primeira a pensar nisso hahahaha

Espero que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo!


	3. Começar De Novo

**Capitulo Três: Começar De Novo**

Quando eles finalmente deixaram o hospital, o sol já estava a poucas horas de se por. Cho Hee decidiu deixar os dois sozinhos depois que foi garantido que sua amiga estava bem. Doutora Seo fez todos os exames necessários, fez uma tomografia, e fez exames de sangue e outros. Com os resultados que ela tinha até o momento mostraram que Ha Jin não tinha nada preocupante aparecendo, mas alguns resultados de testes apenas sairiam na próxima semana.

Mas ela estava liberada com algumas recomendações para não cansar a si mesma, e se ela sentisse algo diferente ela tinha que ir diretamente até o hospital. Yeon Hwa concordou com sua sênior e adicionou algumas recomendações a mais.

So parecia estar mais tranquilo depois das palavras da doutora, e estava levando ela para algum lugar. Ha Jin aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar para ele em suas roupas modernas, ela não teve a oportunidade de apreciar isso antes. Ele estava vestido casualmente com roupas que ela sabia serem caras por como elas eram sob o seu toque e, claro, pela presença das marcas nas mesmas.

Ele vestia uma camisa de manga longa cinza escura, cujas mangas ele havia enrolado até a atura de seu cotovelo, com calças jeans. Ela se sentiu consciente com o que ela estava vestindo, com uma simples camisa branca grande com botões dourados e mangas com detalhes rendados, e uma legging preta.

\- O que você está olhando? – Sua voz profunda a assustou e ela olhou para a frente corando. Ela o escutou rir baixo a seu lado. – Mas, sério, o que tem de tão interessante em mim?

Ela corou ainda mais e limpou a sua garganta, tentando ganhar tempo, mas no final ela respondeu.

\- Você parece diferente com essas roupas. – Ao mesmo tempo eles paparam no sinal vermelho, e ele a olhou curiosamente. – E eu sinto falta do seu cabelo... Seu cabelo longo, eu quero dizer.

\- Você parece diferente também – Ele disse. – Mas você é sempre bonita, sempre. – Ele sorriu quase a cegando com tanta honestidade. E ela sorriu de volta, mas antes que ela pudesse o surpreender com algo que ela desejava fazer o sinal se tornou verde e ele colocou o carro em marcha novamente.

\- Onde estamos indo? – Ela finalmente perguntou.

\- Você vai ver. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Você gosta desse tipo de coisas... – Ela disse com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

\- Isso deixa as coisas interessantes. – Ele disse, seu tom de voz denotando sua piada.

Ele acelerou seu carro e virou a esquerda entrando em uma rua que estava paralela ao rio Han, e nesse momento a realização chegou a Ha Jin.

\- Nós estamos indo ao Parque do Rio Han? – Ela perguntou olhando em admiração para como o sol estava tão perto das águas do rio, o laranja pintando as águas escutas. Ela o escutou rir.

\- Sim. – So parou antes de uma faixa de pedestres para deixar algumas pessoas atravessarem a rua. – Eu sei que não é o nosso lago... Mas eu pensei que seria melhor conversar em um lugar parecido com aquele.

Ha Jin sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu peito só de se lembrar do lago que eles passaram tantas horas juntos, um lugar que presenciou a maior parte de seu amor se desenvolver, e o lugar que presenciou tantas desilusões também. O carro começou a andar novamente.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Ela disse em um tom baixo, e o carro fez uma curva para a direita entrando no estacionamento. – Considerando que o nosso lago está na Coréia do Norte agora. – Ela riu o que o fez rir também.

Logo o caro parou em uma vaga. So desligou o motor do carro e saiu do mesmo sem dizer nada, enquanto Ha Jin ainda estava desprendendo seu cinto de segurança e pegando sua bolsa, para não muito tempo depois aparecer do lado dela abrindo a porta para ela. Ele estendeu sua mão para ela. Ela olhou para a mão estendida lembrando-se das muitas vezes que já a recusou e as muitas vezes que ela a tomou.

Com um sorriso Ha Jin segurou a mão, e ele a apertou, ajudando-a a sair do carro. O sorriso dele era tão grande e doce que ela sentiu seu coração se acelerar novamente, dessa vez era todos os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele. Todo o amor que ela manteve por mil anos.

\- Vamos! – Ele disse depois que ele fechou a porta e trancou o carro, ela acenou que sim. E ainda de mãos dadas eles começaram a andar, lado a lado.

Eles entraram em uma das muitas trilhas que levavam até as águas do rio. Eles mantiveram um silencio confortável gozando da companhia um do outro. Ao redor deles o dia estava se tornando ainda mais escuro, algumas estrelas já aparecendo o céu azul-escuro e o sol estava quase beijando as águas do rio a esquerda deles. Algumas luzes já estavam sendo ligadas. A beleza do Parque do rio Han naquele momento era de tirar o fôlego, quase mágica, como o amor deles.

Eles não viram o tempo passar enquanto eles estavam aproveitando o contato entre suas mãos, seus dedos entrelaçados e seus passos no mesmo ritmo. Seus corações batendo um pelo outro, como era suposto. Sua caminhado os levou até um baco em frente ao rio, onde eles se sentaram. O sol já estava na metade dentro d'água. Ha Ji olhou para So um halo laranja ao redor dele, o que o fez ainda mais bonito em seus olhos. Seus olhos afiados estavam olhando diretamente para ela.

\- Como você acabou ficando em coma?

\- O que seus irmãos quiseram dizer com 'aquela garota'?

Eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles pararam um pouco surpresos a pergunta do outro, mas eles riram logo depois. Ele a cutucou para que ela fosse a diante. E ela suspirou.

\- Eu... – Ela começou. Ha Jin desviou seus olhos e olhou para suas mãos juntas. Ela voltou a olhar para ele. – Você se lembra que Hae Soo mudou depois de sua experiência de afogamento? Você ouviu falar sobre isso, não é? – Ele acenou que sim, ele se lembrava de ter escutado sobre isso de Baek Ah. – É porque Hae Soo nunca voltou de Damiwon... Eu voltei.

So tombou sua cabeça para o lado com um olhar de questionamento e perguntou:

\- O que você quer dizer? E o que isso tem a ver com o seu coma? – Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas.

Ha Jin mordeu o lábio inferior dela e brincou com os dedos dele a procura das palavras certas.

\- Dois anos atrás... Eu descobri que as pessoas que eu confiava me fizeram de boba, eu perdi meu dinheiro, minha casa, meu emprego, minha melhor amiga e meu namorado. –Ela estava se lembrando dos eventos daquele ano. So estava escutando atentamente ao que ela falava, apesar de que ele sentiu um aperto no coração, ele não era o primeiro em seu coração novamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo seu sangue ferveu de raiva na perspectiva do que aconteceu com ela. – Eu decidi enterrar a minha mágoa com uma garrafa de soju em um parque próximo a uma lagoa, e lá eu conheci Jimong... Ou a versão pedinte do Jimong... – Ela fez uma careta ao se lembrar da versão de guia de museu do astrônomo que ela conheceu na exibição. – Nós tivemos uma pequena conversa sobre vidas, e então quando eu vi um garotinho estava se afogando na lagoa e ninguém tinha percebido, e eu não tive nenhuma opção a não ser pular para salvar o garoto. As pessoas só notaram quando eu pulei.

Ela pausou e olhou para as águas do rio, o sol estava lentamente desaparecendo e a água estava completamente laranja. So olhou para o rio também, dois anos... Dois anos atrás suas memorias começaram a aparecer a todo o momento, não apenas em seus sonhos.

\- Um eclipse solar começou a acontecer naquele momento, e então eu só me lembro de empurrar o garoto no barco que o pai dele havia remado até lá e eu comecei a me afogar... As últimas coisas que eu vi foram o eclipse e imagens de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram comigo. – Ela continuou ainda olhando para o rio Han. Ela o sentiu dar um leve aperto em sua mão. – Quando eu saí da água eu estava in Damiwon... No corpo de Hae Soo.

Isso fez com que So a olhasse novamente.

\- O que?

Ha Jin o olhou também com um olhar apologético.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente... Eu apenas tomei conta do corpo de Hae Soo. Eu não sei se ela era uma doppelgänger minha, ou se ela era uma encarnação anterior minha... Mas meu espirito do século 21 viajou para o passado, para aquele momento. Hae Soo era para estar morta naquele dia, mas como eu tomei seu lugar. – Ela viu quando a face dele mudou a suas palavras, como sua face passou da confusão para o entendimento.

\- Isso faz tanto sentido... – Ele riu incrédulo. – Faz sentido todas as suas ideias e ideias, suas palavras... O emoticon. – Ele balançou a sua cabeça. – Jimong disse que você era de um mundo diferente, e de fato você era. – Seus olhos mostrava todo o seu carinho. – Mas, você me amou apesar disso.

Ha Jin sorriu e levou sua mão livre para tocar a face dele, acariciando a bochecha dele com seu polegar.

\- Eu amo você. – Ela disse suavemente. Ele apoiou sua face na mão dela desfrutando o toque dela. – Mas... Sendo a garota do século 21 que eu sou, eu cometi os maiores erros também. – Ele estava prestes a interrompe-la, mas ela foi rápida em continuar. – Aparentemente, viajar espiritualmente para o passado como eu viajei dá a você certa habilidade especial... Um que eu acho que é mais como uma maldição. Nós temos visões, visões do futuro do tempo no qual nosso espirito viaja.

Ele a olhou inquisitivamente, seus olhos falando tantas perguntas silenciosas e que Ha Jin podia vê-las todas.

\- Eu tive visões de Gwangjong. – Ela disse sem tirar os olhos dele. Ela viu a surpresa aparecer nos olhos dele. – Eu nunca fui boa estudante de História na escola, então eu apenas me lembrava de alguns pedaços sobre o tempo de Goryeo, e quando eu tive visões de Gwangjong ascendendo ao trono e como eu me lembrava dele, eu fiquei com medo por todos vocês. Eu não sabia quem ele seria no início... – Ela não conseguia mais ler a expressão dele, ele tinha suas sobrancelhas franzidas, mas ele parecia estar concentrado nas palavras dela.

Ela suspirou ao mesmo tempo que o seu coração se apertou em seu peito. Ela sabia que naquele momento poderia ser horrível, ela não queria machuca-lo mais do que ela já havia feito, mas ela precisava deixar isso tudo ir, conversar disso com ele para que eles pudessem começar de novo.

\- C-Como você se lembrava de Gwangjong? – Ele disse antes que ela, sua voz profunda quebrada.

Ela o olhou intensamente a seus olhos, procurando pelas palavras certas para começar o que ela sabia colocariam muitas coisas sob uma nova perspectiva para ele.

\- Apenas diga. – Ele disse e ela podia ver que ele estava preparando a si para qualquer coisa que fosse deixar os lábios dela.

\- Eu apenas me lembrava de Gwangjong... Por ser um t-tirano s-sanguinário, que ascendeu ao t-trono m-matando seus i-irmãos. – Ela gaguejou nas partes que machucavam. So fechou seus olhos com uma expressão de dor. – Mas agora eu sei que não é verdade... Não só porque eu vi isso. Eu descobri que o título que eles deram a você foi por conta de desafeto político. Você o recebeu após a sua morte.

Na semana anterior, após perceber que os seus sonhos eram na verdade memorias, ela pesquisou tudo o que ela pode sobre Wang So, e no processo recobrando mais memorias e detalhes, e descobrindo a quão errada ela estava. Apesar de que ela estava certa que ela interpretou um grande papel nas mudanças em Gwangjong, ela também se lembrou das coisas que ela ouviu na escola sobre ele e notou que ela foi uma completa boba.

\- Eu ainda matei pessoas Ha Jin-ah. – Ele disse com seus olhos ainda fechados e a dor visível em seu tom.

\- Sim...- Ela disse. Ainda era um assunto difícil para ela, mas depois de tanto estudar a História ela estava começando a entender como o período funcionava. Ele não foi o mais o mais cruel ou o menos cruel que os outros de seu tempo, ele estava agindo de acordo com o seu período. Mas mesmo assim, como uma garota do século 21 era algo difícil de aceitar. – E meu erro foi estar presa ao futuro.

A aquelas palavras So finalmente abriu seus olhos, estes ainda cheios de dor.

\- Como eu disse eu tive visões sobre Gwangjong... – Ela continou olhando diretamente para os olhos dele, pedindo que ele a ouvisse e olhasse para ela, que ele não a deixasse quando ela terminasse. – A primeira visão clara que eu tive dele... Você, foi no Ritual da Chuva quando você olhou para mim depois que a chuva começou... – Ela passou um pouco, dessa vez ela fechou os olhos. – Eu vi você nas roupas de imperador parecendo tão frio, tão sombrio... E eu estava com tanto medo. Eu não podia entender como você podia ser daquele jeito, por que... – Ela parou novamente, ela o sentiu segurar seu rosto com suas duas mãos secando suas lágrimas que ela não sabia que estava escorrendo por seu rosto. – Tudo que eu consegui pensar era que eu não queria que nenhum de vocês morresse, eu não queria que nenhum de vocês tivesse que matar por causa do trono... – Ela não conseguia dizer nada mais.

\- Então você tentou fugir... De mim. Eu me lembro. – Ele disse suavemente e ela abriu seus olhos para encontrar os dele.

\- Mas eu não pude... Eu era atraída para você. – Ha Jin disse sinceramente. – Eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas eu não pude. Você já estava em meu coração, mas eu não reconhecia...

\- Você estava com o Wook... – A voz de So tinha algo afiado quando ele falou. Seus olhos estavam um pouco duros ao pensar do que aconteceu no passado, como as coisas terminaram.

Ha Jin balançou sua cabeça em negação, seus lábios formando um sorriso sem humor.

\- Eu não sabia o que era amor até eu encontrar você So-yah, - Ela disse sorrindo sincera dessa vez. – Eu iludi a mim mesma com o Wook porque era fácil, ele era tão gentil, tão doce, a primeira pessoa que estende sua mão para mim quando eu estava me sentindo completamente perdida, mas agora eu notei... Eu notei que eu nunca fui eu mesma com ele. Eu não podia ser eu mesma com ele, como eu era com você. – Ela suspirou. – Eu era completamente eu mesma quando eu estava com você, mas eu era muito estúpida para notar isso...

\- Você estava com medo de mim também Ha Jin, eu me lembro de você dizendo isso. – Ele cortou ela, deixando uma de suas mãos que ainda seguravam o rosto dela cair em seu colo.

\- Sim – Ela suspirou. – As visões que eu tinha não tinham nenhum contexto, eram só momentos breves... – Ela segurou a mão dele que ainda estava em sua bochecha. – Eu vi você matando Eunie no dia do casamento dele... A cena exata que aconteceu anos depois quando você realmente teve de mata-lo, mas então eu vi a verdade... Eu estava baseado todas as minhas reações em coisas que não eram completamente precisas. Eu estava vivendo a minha vida pensando no futuro que eu perdi meu contato com o presente. – Ela suspirou novamente. – Eu fiz o que seu pai me pediu para que eu não fizesse... O Imperador Taejo me pediu para que eu não vivesse no futuro, mas no presente, porém eu fiz o que ele temia. – Ela riu sem nenhum humor.

\- A morte de Eun foi minha culpa no final... Porque se eu tivesse acreditado em você eu poderia ter prevenido tudo aquilo... – Agora a dor estava visível em sua voz, e ela só podia sentir ele acariciando sua bochecha. – Foi tarde em minha vida que eu notei que eu estava fazendo tudo errado, eu tornei o nosso tempo juntos curto porque eu fui estúpida...

\- Você não foi estúpida Ha Jin-ah, você foi humana... – Ele assegurou a ela sorrindo um pouco. – Você era forte também, você aguentou tantas coisas... conosco... comigo... E eu mudei no final. Tudo que aconteceu conosco me fez mudar, me fez mais... Ganancioso, mais preparado para as políticas perversas do palácio, eu mudei, eu não era mais Wang So, eu era Gwangjong.

Ha Jin viu o arrependimento, a dor, e a solidão naqueles olhos que ela amava tanto. Os olhos de So ainda tinham aquele garoto sofrendo escondido neles. O garoto que Wang So foi uma vez.

\- Eu fiquei magoado quando você me deixou para casar com Jung, eu queria odiar você. Mas eu não podia... Mesmo que eu pensei que você tinha apenas Wook em seu coração, o meu próprio não queria não me deixava odiá-la. – Ele pressionou sua testa na dela. – Por um tempo eu recebi relatórios sobre você e Jung, eu até fui lá uma vez... Mas vocês estavam sendo tão doces um com o outro que eu não quis mais escutar nada sobre você... Se eu tivesse eu provavelmente ficaria sabendo de você estar morrendo, mas eu fui egoísta, eu estava com medo... E as suas cartas, elas tinham o nome de Jung em sua frente, eu não as li... Não até eu escutar que você estava morta e Jimong me disse que você estava me mandado cartas. – Ele deixou todos os seus pensamentos saírem e Ha Jin estava escutando com lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos. – Você esperou por mim, eles disseram...

\- So... – Ela engasgou.

\- Mas eu as li. Eu fui vê-la, mas era tarde demais. – Ele continuou. – E eu entendi porque você me deixou... – Dessa vez foi ele quem engasgou. – Eu entendi que você precisava ir para longe, e quando eu conheci Seol ficou tão claro... Ainda mais quando Jung disse que era seu desejo que ela nunca vivesse no palácio.

Ha Jin ofegou, as lágrimas escapando de seus olhos completamente as palavras dele.

\- Você a c-conheceu?

\- S-Sim, eu conheci nossa filha. – Suas próprias lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Ela viveu uma vida feliz fora do palácio meu amor, ela viveu feliz... Isso eu sei com certeza.

\- Você me o-odeia? P-Por que eu nunca deixei você ser o pai dela? – Ela perguntou, medo pesando em seu coração.

\- Não! – Ele disse rapidamente. – Nunca... Eu entendi ainda mais. Eu não podia ser seu pai, ela poderia ficar em perigo... Não, eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Eu era melhor sendo apenas seu tio. – Ela podia ver que isso ainda o machucava.

\- Me desculpe.

Ele negou com sua cabeça e dessa vez circulou seu braço que estava em seu colo na cintura dela, a puxando para perto dele.

\- Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas...

O sol estava completamente posto. As estrelas e os postes iluminando as faces deles para eles. O silencio seguiu suas últimas palavras, eles passaram o momento olhando um para o outro amando, se curando, guardando um ao outro em sua memória.

\- Nós prometemos uma vez nunca mentir um para o outro, vamos manter isso e adicionar algo mais... Não vamos esconder coisas um do outro mais, nunca mais. – So foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio que eles estavam.

\- Eu prometo. – Ela disse. – E você?

\- Eu prometo... – Ele sorriu. – E... Como isso explica o seu coma? – ele perguntou.

E isso fez com que Ha Jin se lembrasse da conversa anterior deles.

\- Oh bem... Quando eu morri em Goryeo eu acordei de volta em meu corpo no século 21, eu passei um ano em coma depois do afogamento e por um longo tempo eu pensei que todas aquelas memorias eram apenas sonhos. Eu sonhei sobre você todas as noites depois que eu acordei do meu coma, mas eu descobri que eles eram verdade quando eu estava na abertura daquela exibição sobre a Era Goryeo semana passada. – Ela disse e ele acenou com a cabeça conectando alguns pontos em seus pensamentos. – E você vai responder a minha pergunta? Ah... Me deixe adicionar mais uma, como você se lembrou?

Ele riu e acariciou a bochecha dela novamente.

\- Bem... Eu me lembro que eu sou Wang So desde que me entendo por gente. E como você minhas memorias vinham em forma de sonhos, então por um tempo eu pensei que eles fossem apenas sonhos... Até aquela exibição. Eu me lembrei completamente hoje. – Ele viu a surpresa nos olhos de cervo de Ha Jin. – Eu apenas percebi que meus sonhos eram memorias hoje, e eu encontrei você... Tudo que eu queria. Mas tem um fato engraçado... – Ele disse com suas sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas. – E isso coincide com o seu acidente... Dois anos atrás meus tais sonhos começaram a aparecer em minha mente a todo momento do dia, com mais frequência quando eu estava próximo dos meus irmãos... Eu acho que isso era porque você estava vindo, você estava vindo de volta para mim. – O sorriso dele iluminou toda a sua face.

Há Jin sorriu amorosamente e o abraçou de lado também os fazendo ficar ainda mais próximos.

\- Então, você se lembra de mim por toda a sua vida?

\- Sim...- Ele riu. – Ao ponto de que quando eu estava um pouco bêbado eu tagarelei sobre você para o Eun, e ele sendo o bocudo que ele é ele contou para a minha família sobre você outro dia. – Ele balançou sua cabeça meio achando graça e meio irritado. – E eu ainda achava que você era apenas um sonho naquele tempo, mas eu me vi falando sobre você para eles como alguém que eu encontrei a um tempo atrás... O que não é uma mentira, mas não foi nesse tempo. – Ele suspirou. – Por isso que eles disseram que você era 'aquela garota'.

\- Ahhhh – Ha Jin acenou a cabeça em entendimento. – Eu disse aos meus amigos que eu conheci você antes, então... A gente tem apenas que pensar nos detalhes de como colocar a nossa relação nesse período. – Ela aproximou sua face da dele. – Mas... Antes que a gente discuta isso, posso fazer algo que eu realmente quero fazer?

So ergueu suas sobrancelhas com uma pergunta clara em seus olhos. Ha Jin sorriu marota. Sem nenhum aviso ela pulou para a frente e seus lábios encontraram os dele em um beijo casto. Ele estava surpreso de primeira, mas logo ele estava correspondendo ela colocando todo o seu amor, desejo e saudades no beijo. E ela estava fazendo o mesmo. Eles se separaram quando o oxigênio era necessário, mas foi apenas o suficiente para respirar e logo seus lábios estavam um nos outros novamente, dessa vez um beijo completo com as línguas explorando a boca um do outro e as mãos agarrando para puxar o outro para mais perto.

A noite era a testemunha de seu amor ganhando uma nova camada, um novo começo. Mas a noite não era a única testemunha da cena, três pares de olhos estavam olhando atentamente o que estava acontecendo na frente deles escondidos atrás de algumas árvores fora do caminho que o casal estava.

Os Kims mais novos estavam olhando para aquilo em completo choque. Quando eles decidiram seguir o irmão mais velho deles para saber mais sobre a garota dele, eles não esperavam ver aquela cena mais tarde. Eun e Jung foram os dois que tiveram a ideia brilhante de esperar fora do hospital pelo casal sair, eles arrastaram Baek Ah junto, esse tentou dissuadir seus irmãos, mas eles simplesmente o subornaram com um violão novo, e por isso o mais sábio dos irmãos mais novos estava ali também.

Eles presenciaram a conversa que o casal teve minutos antes, mesmo que eles não pudessem escutar sobre o que eles estavam conversando na distância que eles se encontravam, eles ainda podiam ver as emoções que o casal estava demonstrando. E isso deixou os irmãos bem curiosos. Mas eles se sentiram aliviados quando a atmosfera mudou novamente para uma mais light e foi quando eles viram que os dois começaram a se beijar. Muito passionalmente.

\- Eles sabem que estão em público, não é? – Eun perguntou, ele estava escondendo seus olhos atrás de suas mãos, mas ele ainda estava assistindo a cena através de seus dedos.

\- Droga! Eu acho que eles não se importam. – Jung respondeu.

Baek Ah assoviou baixo e riu.

\- Nosso hyung sabe o que ele está fazendo, huh?

Eun e Jung olharam para o Baek Ah como se outra cabeça tivesse aparecido no pescoço dele.

\- Vocês dois merecem isso por serem dois gatos curiosos. – Ele disse e foi andando na direção oposta, indo embora, para dar o casal alguma privacidade, suas mãos dentro de seus bolsos.

\- Yah! Hyung espere por mim! – Jung cochichou um pouco mais alto e correu atrás de Baek Ah.

Eun olhou uma última vez para o casal, que agora estava olhando um ao outro no olho e sussurrando, e correu atrás de seus irmãos mais novos. Ele não queria presenciar outra sessão de amasso.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite Ha Jin estava deitada em sua cama sorrindo sem parar a suas lembranças dos beijos divididos com So no Parque do Rio Han. Ela virou para o lado em sua cama e abraçou seu ursinho de pelúcia aconchegando-se com ele deixando escapar uma pequena risada.

 _\- Eu vou cortejar você novamente – ele disse seriamente quando a deixou em frente da casa que ela vivia com sua mãe. – Espere por isso Ha Jin-ah._

O sorriso dela cresceu com a memória, ela mal podia esperar para ver o que ele faria. Ela aconchegou-se ainda mais com o ursinho de pelúcia e suspirou em contentamento.

Ela brincou com seu cobertor a medida que ela começou a sentir seus olhos ficarem pesados e antes que ela pudesse perceber ela estava dormindo com um sorriso em seus lábios e o gosto dos lábios dele ainda nos seus. E dessa vez seus sonhos foram sobre o futuro, o futuro que ela queria ter com o amor dela. Com seu Imperador. Com o seu Joon So.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui temos o terceiro capitulo ;) O que vocês acharam da conversa? Vocês acham que faltou algo? Hehehehe Por favor deixem suas opiniões nos comentários!

Agora, me desculpem pela demora. Eu realmente queria postar antes do Natal, mas eu terminei o capitulo da original bem perto da data do Natal, e ai eu voltei para a minha cidade, e ainda estou aqui, e com a família, festa de aniversário da irmã, e visitando parentes e amigos eu fiquei meio sem tempo.

Mas quando voltar para casa vai ficar mais fácil pegar o ritmo novamente. Espero que esse presente atrasado de Natal tenha valido a pena.

Volto novamente em 2017!

Nath :*


	4. Apolo

**Capitulo Quatro: Apolo**

Duas semanas se passaram desde seu encontro com Ha Jin, e um sorriso nunca saiu de seus lábios, não importando onde ele estava. Tudo estava bem com ela e seus exames mostravam isso, e tudo estava maravilhoso para ele. Por causa dela.

Os primeiros a notar seu sorriso foi sua família. Quando ele foi para o almoço de domingo, o dia depois de seu encontro com Ha Jin, ele notou que seus irmãos o olhavam com sorrisinhos em seus lábios. Jung e Eun eram os mais estranhos de todos, não o olhando nos olhos, e Baek Ah tinha um sorriso conhecedor em seus lábios, e um novíssimo violão em sua posse. Sua mãe foi rápida em apontar seu sorriso que nunca se desmanchava, e perguntou se era por causa da garota. Ele preferiu piscar para sua mãe com um ar divertido, o que o fez receber uma batida de leve nas suas costas de seu pai.

Yo e Won não perderam a oportunidade de provoca-lo, e ele os provocou de volta, os perguntando de suas próprias vidas amorosas, recebendo apenas respostas desconcertadas. Mu e Myung Ju reforçaram seu convite para o jantar que eles estavam organizando. E Wook o felicitou. E aqui foi apenas o começo.

Os segundos a notarem a mudança nele foram seus subordinados. Eles notaram que seu chefe entrava em seu departamento com um grande sorriso em sua face, e distribuindo cumprimentos para todo mundo. Considerando que ele geralmente só permaneceria com um educado 'Bom Dia', 'Boa Tarde' e um 'Boa Noite'. E isso durou pelas duas semanas.

Os terceiros a notarem foram os membros do conselho administrativo. Eles notaram que o sempre concentrado Kim Joon So estava sempre distraído durante as duas semanas que se seguiram depois de seu encontro com Há Jin, sorrindo mais frequentemente que o normal, e sorrisos que não eram os seus costumeiros sorrisos zombeteiros ou os seus sorrisos frios. Ele ainda era o homem eficiente que ele era, mas com uma nova camada em sua personalidade.

E os últimos a notarem foram os membros da mídia. Eles notaram a mudança no comportamento frio do mais reservado dos herdeiros. Eles notaram como ele parecia mais caloroso, sempre visto com sorrisos presos em seu rosto. Rumores começaram a parecer em variados portais de notícia, a maioria deles direcionados a vida pessoal de pessoas famosas, como o Dispatch. E os rumores eram alimentados por sua presença em floriculturas, e sua visita regular a uma loja especifica de maquiagem.

Mas ele não ligava para o que as pessoas estavam falando sobre ele. Ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado. Ele estava cortejando o amor de sua alma, e ninguém poderia pará-lo. Ele fez questão de visita-la o máximo que pode em seu trabalho com grandes buquês de Peônias e poemas antiquados escritos para ela, ela sempre sorria tão grande para ele e suas bochechas sempre ficavam coradas ao perceber suas colegas soltando risadinhas a visão dos dois. Ele sempre mandava mensagens com palavras doces e perguntas simples sobre o dia dela, e ela o responderia com suas próprias palavras doces e preocupações sobre o dia dele. Eles sempre ligavam um para o outro a noite para conversarem antes de dormir, eles conversavam sobre toda a vida deles, tudo sobre eles. Sem mais segredos, nada mais era mantido entre eles, até mesmo as relações do passado, eles sabiam tudo um sobre o outro.

As vezes eles iriam desfrutar de um jantar juntos, apenas olhando um para o outro.

Ele estava gostando muito disso. Era muito melhor do que quando ele o fez no passado, e dessa vez ele sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma reserva de estar com ele. E depois de tantos combinados e conversas finalmente veio o Sábado em que ambos tinham tempo livre juntos novamente e ele podia ir com ela em um encontro. Ele planejou o encontro cuidadosamente, todos os detalhes, onde eles iriam parar e onde eles teriam um jantar romântico, ele se certificou que todas as suas preparações estavam prontas. Com o coração tranquilo ele dirigiu para pega-la em sua casa.

O transito estava tranquilo por isso ele conseguiu chegar a seu destino sem nenhum problema. Ele estacionou o seu carro em frente ao humilde complexo de apartamentos que Ha Jin morava com sua mãe e irmão mais novo. Ele checou suas roupas se elas estavam apresentáveis, e suspirou aliviado que tudo estava sobre controle. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta branca simples, uma jaqueta de couro e jeans. Ele olhou pela última vez no espelho parando um pouco para olhar para o lado esquerdo de seu rosto pensando que ele estava grato que ele não tinha mais aquela cicatriz. Não que isso fosse fazer muita diferença, porque ele sabia que a Ha Jin não se importava com ela, mas por conta do que ela representava no passado.

Ele finalmente saiu do carro e com passos incertos aproximou-se da porta principal do prédio. So pressionou o botão do apartamento de Ha Jin. E alguns segundos depois uma voz gentil falou através do interfone, e ele sentiu seu coração bater rápido em seu peito.

\- Quem é?

So limpou a sua garganta e falou.

\- Eu sou Kim Joon So, eu vim para ver Ha Jin-ssi.

\- Só um momento. - A voz disse e logo ele escutou a prota principal abrir. – Suba um pouco, Kim Joon So-ssi.

Com uma respiração profunda ele abriu a porta e finalmente entrou no prédio.

* * *

Jung Min Young estava expectante quando ela escutou o interfone tocar naquela manhã. Ela estava curiosa para conhecer o homem que estava fazendo sua filha sorrir tão brilhantemente. Como mãe ela estava preocupada, ainda mais depois da última relação que sua preciosa filha teve com aquele homem horrível que a deixou com nada. E ela estava ainda mais preocupada após sua filha ter dito que ele era um ex que ela ainda tinha sentimentos, e que ambos decidiram tentar novamente. Um ex que ela não sabia sobre antes disso tudo.

Mas como mulher ela estava bastante impressionada pela voz profunda e charmosa que veio através do interfone, e pela imagem precária provida do homem que estava esperando do lado de fora do prédio deles.

\- Quem era, omma? – A voz de seu filho mais novo, Kang San, veio do corredor que levava aos quartos. Ele emergiu dali com seu cabelo em uma bagunça de quem acabou de acordar. Min Young aproximou-se de seu filho e tentou arrumar o seu cabelo o acariciando no processo. Kang San tentou o seu melhor para evitar as mãos de sua mãe.

\- É o namorado de sua noona. – Ela disse casualmente. – Ele está vindo aqui.

A suas palavras o mais jovem Go parou e ela pode finalmente arrumar o cabelo de seu filho. Os olhos dele eram duas fendas quando ele olhou feio para a porta do apartamento deles. Ele ia mostrar para aquele cara que ele não ia deixar ninguém brincar com a sua irmã nunca mais. Ele teria de convence-lo que ele poderia sair com sua irmã.

Assim que Min Young finalizou o seu trabalho no cabelo de seu filho alguém bateu na porta. Ela passou o olho na sala de visitas notando que tudo estava no lugar. Kang San cruzou seus braços e olhou feio para a porta com mais intensidade. A mãe de Ha Jin andou até a porta e a abriu para permitir que o homem que ela estava tão curiosa para conhecer entrar em seu apartamento.

Ela estava surpresa com o homem que entrou humildemente em sua casa com uma vênia formal, e que a cumprimentou educadamente. A imagem do interfone não o fazia justiça. Ele era muito, muito bonito, com uma figura esguia que revelava alguns músculos, o cabelo perfeitamente estilizado, e roupas finas e um sorriso charmoso em seus lábios. Mas o que a fez ainda mais surpresa foram os olhos de um formato peculiar que olhavam para ela.

\- Com licença senhora, eu sou Kim Joon So. Muito prazer em conhece-la. – Ele disse, sua voz profunda ainda mais atraente que quando estava através do interfone.

Min Young piscou seus grandes olhos redondos, tão parecidos com os de sua filha e sorriu docemente.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo também, Kim Joon So-ssi. Eu sou Jung Min Young, sou a eommonim da Ha Jin. – Ela olhou para seu filho que parecia estar um pouco surpreso por causa do homem parado a porta deles. Min Young balançou sua cabeça divertida e voltou a falar. "E esse jovem aqui é o meu filho, Go Kang San, o dongsaeng da Ha Jin. – Suas palavras pareceram acordar seu filho de seu estado e ele se compôs em tempo do homem olha-lo.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo – Joon So disse, curvando-se novamente para o mais jovem. O que fez o rapaz surpreso, novamente.

\- Você pode entrar Joon So-ssi. – Min Young tornou a falar apontando para a sala de visitas bem arrumada, que tinham uma entrada para a cozinha a sua direita.

O misterioso homem que era o namorado de sua filha retirou seus sapatos e entrou em sua casa olhando ao redor para as fotos da família penduradas em suas paredes, e postou a se mesmo no meio de sua sala de visitas. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela e olhou feio para seu filho.

\- Kang San-ah, nós oferecemos as nossas visitas um assento. – Ela repreendeu seu filho que parecia que tinha se esquecido as habilidades sociais básicas.

Ela viu como ele bufou e ofereceu um assento para o homem mais velho no sofá. Ela viu quando o homem aceitou o assento educadamente.

\- Você quer alguma coisa para beber? – Ela perguntou.

\- Não, obrigado senhora. Eu estou bem. – Ele disse educadamente, mas com um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. Ela gostou do que via.

Min Young chegou e uma cadeira perto de onde ele estava sentado e acomodou-se.

\- Então... – Ela disse atraindo a atenção dele para ela. – Quais são suas intenções para com a minha filha, senhor Kim Joon So-ssi? – Min Young sorriu ainda mais ao ver a surpresa naqueles olhos de formato peculiar. O sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao notar ele olhando para seu filho também, ela sabia que o rapaz estaria com uma pose séria também.

\- Bom... – Ele começou. – Honestamente, eu quero casar com ela um dia. – Ela ofegou. Ela não esperava aquela resposta.

\- C-Casar? – Até Kang San estava surpreso.

\- Sim – Joon So disse olhando para suas mãos em seu colo, antes de voltar a olhar para a família da mulher que ele amava. – Nós tivemos uma relação antes, eu suponho que ela disse a vocês sobre... – Ele sabia com certeza que ela tinha, eles conversaram sobre isso ao telefone uma vez. – Naquele tempo nós éramos jovens, e mesmo que o que nós tínhamos era verdadeiro nós machucamos um ao outro com o nosso comportamento imprudente, nós tentamos abraçar mais do que nós podíamos. – Dizer que quando eles tinham 25 anos eles eram muito novos, era demais. Mas considerando como eles estavam cientes que a relação deles tinha séculos, isso meio que fazia sentido. – Então nós nos separamos... Mas eu sempre soube que ela era a única para mim, e ela ainda me tinha em seu coração. Então decidimos tentar novamente, e eu a vou cortejar, se você me permitir. – Ele finalizou olhando para as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida de sua Ha Jin nessa vida.

\- Eu... – Min Young não sabia o que dizer. Ela escutou uma história parecida por sua filha, e ver aquele bom jovem contar a história também, ela se sentiu sobrecarregada. Ela podia ver o amor e devoção nos olhos dele, algo que ela nunca viu no ex-namorado de Ha Jin. E ela se lembrava de ter visto os mesmos sentimentos nos olhos de sua filha quando ela estava recontando a história. A mesma tristeza estava lá também. Mas... – Como eu nunca escutei sobre você antes?

Ele olhou para ela, a tristeza acentuada em seus olhos.

\- Nós não terminamos bem... E eu suponho que nós não queríamos pensar um sobre o outro, então nós não falamos sobre o que tivemos. Por um tempo nós quisemos que aquela relação fosse apenas nossa, mas ela terminou antes que nós pudéssemos contar a qualquer um. – Isso era o que eles concordaram em dizer quando a questão aparecesse novamente.

\- E o que faz pensar que as coisas irão dar certo dessa vez? Que você não vai machucar a minha noona outra vez? – Kang San disse com uma pitada de desafio em sua voz. Após a morte de seu pai ele sabia que ele tinha que estar lá para sua mãe e irmã. Ele faria de tudo para protege-las. E ele sentia que ele já tinha falhado com o que aconteceu com Ha Jin dois anos antes. Ele estava no exército na época, e ele não pode prevenir o acidente dela ou bater no bosta de namorado que ela teve. "Ela já teve o suficiente. "

Kang San olhou feio para o homem sentado no sofá. Ele não iria ficar intimidado por sua postura altiva ou seu ar de comando. Ele esperava que o homem o subestimasse, mas ele ficou surpreso em ver o olhar sério na face dele e o jeito sério com que ele respondeu a suas perguntas.

\- Porque eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para fazer Há Jin feliz, para ser o homem que merece ela, para ser o homem que ela precisa. – Ele pausou. – Eu sei... Eu realmente sei que ela já teve o suficiente de desapontamentos em sua vida, eu fui um deles uma vez. Mas... Eu sei que eu vou fazer o meu melhor para estar lá para ela, por quanto tempo ela me quiser perto dela. – Kang San podia sentir a sinceridade, o amor, algo tão forte, tão profundo, que isso parecia vir de séculos. E ele se sentiu aliviado, que um homem como aquele estava ali para sua irmã.

\- Então faça isso valer Kim Joon So-ssi. – Ele disse e ele pode sentir o olhar orgulhoso de sua mãe nele.

So sorriu para o rapaz mais novo e acenou em concordância. Ele faria tudo valer a pena. Tudo.

* * *

Ha Jin sentiu-se incomodada pelo som de risadas vindo de fora de seu quarto. Porque as pessoas estariam rindo tão alegremente tão cedo no Sábado de manhã que ela finalmente estava tendo uma folga? Ela não sabia. Ela bufou em irritação e levantou-se de sua cama, seu cabelo todo bagunçado e seu pijama curto mostrando suas pernas longas. Ela abriu sua porta de supetão e marchou até a sala de visitas, esfregando seus olhos sonolentos.

\- Porque vocês estão rindo tão alto? – Sua voz estava rouca com o sono.

As risadas pararam e três pares de olhos a encararam. Ela piscou os seus por um tempo, confusa, tentando entender o par extra de olhos, quando ela finalmente identificou quem era o dono deles. Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo que sua mãe a repreendeu.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Sua garota preguiçosa!

Os dois homens riram, e o mais velho deu a ela um sorriso de lado que fez seu coração bater como um louco em seu peito.

\- Eu vim busca-la, ou você se esqueceu? – Sua voz profunda fez todo tipo de coisas com seu interior. Principalmente a fez relembrar de seus planos.

\- Droga! Eu estou atrasada! – Ela voltou para seu quarto e agarrou tudo que ela precisava, ao mesmo tempo ela escutou sua mãe desculpar-se pelo comportamento dela. Ela correu até o banheiro e quase gritou novamente quando ela viu o estado que ele a viu e sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada.

Ela nunca tinha tomado um banho tão rápido como ela o fez naquele momento. Ela até conseguiu lavar tudo o que ela precisava, incluindo seu cabelo, e ela nunca se vestiu tão rápido como ela o fez. Ela penteou seu cabelo e o secou. Ela correu para fora do banheiro e direto para seu quarto para colocar alguma maquiagem.

Ha Jin pode ouvir de seu quarto, enquanto ela estava tomando o seu tempo para fazer sua maquiagem ser perfeita, a conversa acontecendo na sala de visitas.

\- Você é irmão mais velho do Kim San Eun? Sério? – A voz animada de seu irmão mais novo podia ser ouvida.

\- Sim. – A resposta curta de seu So a fez rir.

\- Cara, eu realmente sou fã dele! Os jogos dele são realmente muito bons, eu quero ser que nem ele um dia. Eu estou estudando para entrar na Universidade, Engenharia de Computação. – O entusiasmo de Kang San podia ser sentido de onde ela estava.

\- Boa sorte com isso. Se quiser eu posso perguntar a Eunnie para dar a você algumas dicas, ele com toda certeza iria gostar de saber que ele tem um fã.

\- Sério?

\- Kang San-ah... Desculpe-me por isso. – Sua mãe interferiu.

\- Oh, não é nenhum problema senhora. – A voz de So estava cheia de garantias.

Naquele momento Ha Jin deu os últimos toques em sua maquiagem e passou perfume. Rosas, seu perfume favorito. E ela colocou seus brincos. Ela olhou para si mesma no espelho e sorriu. Ela escolheu roupas confortáveis como ele havia sugerido na noite anterior. Uma blusa de mangas compridas, um par de jeans e uma bolsa que ela podia carregar em ambos os ombros.

Ela finalmente saiu de seu quarto para ser recebida com outra profusão de risadas. Ha Jin sorriu ao ver So sorrindo tão abertamente com sua família, e sua mãe e irmão estarem tão a vontade com ele. Isso aqueceu seu coração.

\- Eu estou pronta. – Ela disse atraindo a atenção para ela novamente. E ela pode sentir o calor rastejando seu caminho até suas bochechas quando So a encarou tão intensamente.

\- Finalmente a Bela Aodrmecida está aqui Joon So-ssi. Eu espero que os dois tenham um ótimo dia hoje. – Sua mãe disse levantando-se de onde ela estava sentada. E a olhou com um sorriso caloroso.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse. Ele levantou-se de onde ele estava assentado também, nunca quebrando o contato visual com ela. Min Young apenas sorriu mais ao ver como o casal estava tão perdido um no outro, e ela balançou sua cabeça divertida.

Ela estava aliviada ao ver aquilo afinal.

* * *

Eles saíram depois que se despediram da mãe e do irmão dela, e logo ele a estava levando até o seu carro. Ele a transportou pelas ruas de Seoul, passando por prédios, lojas, e outros marcos da cidade. Ele estava se dirigindo para uma das rodovias que levavam para fora da cidade grande.

Eles dirigiram por algumas horas para fora da capital, chegando a áreas que eram menos urbanas em que eles podiam ver as lindas paisagens com a natureza os cumprimentando. O outono era uma época muito bonita, ainda um pouco quente durante o dia, mas com noites frias. As folhas estavam mudando de cores e a beleza disso era algo que Ha Jin apreciava. Ela estava se deliciando com a paisagem passando em sua janela do carro.

So estava olhando para ela de tempo em tempo, sorrindo ao ver a expressão admirada no rosto dela. O silencio confortável entre eles estava apenas sendo preenchido pelo rádio do carro, eles estavam desfrutando do silencio entre eles para curtir a presença um do outro. Quando uma entrada apareceu na estrada So seguiu por ela, e Ha Jin pode ver que eles estavam entrando em uma propriedade com os seus grandes portões permitindo a entrada deles, e alguns metros à frente uma grande casa que So estacionou em frente a sua entrada. Há jin virou-se para ele.

\- Onde nós estamos? – Ela perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Aqui é o haras da minha família, nós criamos cavalos aqui. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Ha Jin acenou com a cabeça em entendimento olhando a casa, ela não era muito moderna ou suntuosa, era bem simples para dizer a verdade, apenas grande. As vezes ela se esquecia o quão rica a família dele era. Novamente. Mas dessa vez todos eles pareciam ser bem humildes, tão diferente das famílias chaebols que ela viu em dramas, ou como eles eram em suas vidas passadas.

Ela foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando So abriu a porta para ela e lhe ofereceu a mão. Ela aceitou a mão estendida e ele a guiou para a porta principal da casa, uma empregada abriu a porta para eles.

\- Vamos deixar as nossas coisas aqui, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Ele disse a guiando pelos cômodos bem decorados e com cores amadeiradas que tinham uma sensação calorosa neles.

\- Aqui é tão bonito. – Ela comentou olhando ao redor.

\- Omma vai ficar agradecida ao escutar isso. – Ele disse gentilmente ao que eles estavam saindo pelas portas do fundo da casa que os levava a onde os cavalos eram mantidos.

Em frente do prédio havia uma pequena arena onde havia um homem falando com um lindo cavalo branco, fazendo o animal correr em círculos. Eles se aproximaram da área cercada e Ha Jin pode ver o cavalo de perto, seu pelo estava brilhando debaixo da luz do sol, sua crina e rabo eram bem penteados. O cavalo tinha uma linda postura quase como um cavalo pertencente a um nobre, possuía dois grandes olhos castanhos. O home que estava treinando o cavalo parou o que estava fazendo e guiou o cavalo até a borda da arena onde eles estavam.

\- Olá, jovem mestre. – O homem disse com um sorriso gentil. – Apolo vai estar pronto logo.

\- Não precisa se apressar, Ahjussi. – So respondeu. Ha Jin ainda estava olhando o cavalo com admiração em seus olhos.

\- Ele é seu, So-yah? – Ela perguntou, admirada.

\- Sim – ele riu devido ao brilho nos olhos de Ha Jin. O home mais velho que estava tomando conta do cavalo sorriu.

\- Você gosta de cavalos, senhorita? – ele perguntou.

Ha Jin piscou para fora de sua admiração e com as bochechas em chamas ela acenou que sim.

\- Sim... Apesar de que eu nunca aprendi como montar um.

\- Oh... Eu supunho que o jovem mestre pode te ensinar, ele é realmente muito bom nisso. – O Ahjussi disse sorrindo para o envergonhado So. O mais velho piscou para o mais novo.

Ele pediu licença e deixou o casal sozinho, deixando um So corado e uma divertida Ha Jin.

\- Então... Você vai me ensinar? – Ela perguntou o abraçando de lado e o olhando debaixo para cima. Ela piscou só para adicionar no efeito de persuasão.

So riu e balançou sua cabeça por conta do aegyo dela.

\- É claro que vou. – Um sorriso maroto pintou seus lábios. – Se eu soubesse que você era uma garota cheia de charmes naquele tempo... Eu teria oferecido para te ensinar a andar a cavalo antes.

Ambos riram e So aproveitou a oportunidade para roubar um beijo dela, o que fez a garota corar e um sorriso gentil aparecer em seus lábios.

* * *

Eles estavam montando Apolo juntos, Ha Jin na frente de So, os braços dele em volta dela protetoramente. Ha Jin estava segurando as rédeas com as mães de So a cima das suas a instruindo como segura-las corretamente. O cavalo branco estava correndo em um ritmo constante, correndo pelo vasto pasto que os cavalos eram soltos durante o dia.

\- Vamos virar à esquerda ali. – Ele disse apontando a frente deles onde um caminho podia ser visto, entrando onde um monte de árvores interrompiam o espaço vazio que eles se encontravam. – Você lembra como se faz isso? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.

\- Sim! – Ela disse concentrando-se na pressão que ela fez na rédea a puxando cuidadosamente para a esquerda, fazendo com que o cavalo fosse ao seu comando.

\- Bom. – Ela escutou a voz dele perto de seu ouvido, a fazendo se arrepiar e seu coração bater rápido em seu peito.

So sorriu ao sentir a reação dela a ele, ele fez questão de se aproximar dela, o que a fez se encostar mais nele.

\- Espertinho. – Ele escutou ela dizer. Ele apenas riu.

Eles entraram no caminho que So havia indicado, e Apolo manteve seu passo estável. Ha Jin lembrou-se de outras vezes que ela andou a cavalo com So, uma vez para escapar de seu casamento com o Rei, e a outra vez em que ele a levou para a costa para ver o oceano, onde ele confessou pela primeira vez e deu seu grampo de cabelo. A terceira vez foi a melhor, em sua opinião. Ela se deixou encostar nele ainda mais e deixou escapar um suspiro de seus lábios.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou.

\- Eu estava penas pensando que essa é o meu passeio a cavalo favorito com você. – Ela disse fechando seus olhos rapidamente, para aproveitar o vento passando por ela. – Eu deveria ter me deixado aproveitar mais as outras vezes também... – Uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz.

So não sabia o que responder, ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Mas, eles estavam juntos novamente, o passado sempre estaria lá. Eles criariam novas memórias, novos caminhos, novas histórias. Eles iriam fazer o melhor da segunda chance deles.

\- O que é importante é o agora, Ha Jin-ah. – Ele disse suavemente. – O que é importante é nós dois.

Ela abriu os olhos dela novamente com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Sim... – Ele estava certo. Ela virou sua cabeça para trás para olhar atrás dela. – Eu estou feliz que temos um ao outro.

\- Nós estamos aqui. – Ele disse sem responde-la. Ela voltou a olhar para frente notando um lago feito pelo homem, com árvores e plantas floridas ao redor dele. Um pequeno píer com uma casa de barcos, e em outro canto do lago tinha um gazebo.

Quando eles se aproximaram do gazebo ela pode notar as cadeiras almofadadas e uma mesa redonda no meio dele. Em cima da mesa redonda uma cesta de madeira estava esperando por eles.

So foi o primeiro a desmontar do cavalo e a ajudou a descer para o chão. Ele a deixou sozinha para que ele pudesse amarrar as rédeas em uma das árvores robustas perto do gazebo. Ha Jin olhou ao redor achando tudo muito familiar, e ela foi rápida em dizer isso a ele.

\- So... Aqui realmente se parece... – Ela não conseguiu terminar suas palavras.

\- É parecido com o Lago Dongji. – So completou as palavras dela. – Por conta dos meus sonhos sobre a minha vida como Wang So, eu sempre sonhei sobre o lago e quando aboji comprou essa terra, eu perguntei se eu poderia construir o lago, e ele me permitiu. Ele foi feito do jeito que eu me lembrava dele ter sido, é claro que não é igual, mas similar. – Ele disse olhando para ela. – E estava apenas faltando você.

Ha Jin retribuiu o olhar, encantada por seus olhos de formato peculiar. Mas ela notou quando a expressão dele mudou, ele laçou seu braço em sua cintura e a puxou em sua direção, como ele costumava fazer, e abaixou sua cabeça para alcançar a dela. O coração dela estava batendo alto em seu peito. Ele aproximou suas faces, pendendo seu rosto levemente para posiciona-lo melhor, e imagens de outros tempos passaram na mente dela, diferentemente do que ela faria no passado, ela circulou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e terminou com o resto do espaço vazio entre eles. Os lábios de ambos finalmente se encontrando.

O beijo começou devagar, cheio de amor e adoração, mas logo a intensidade cresceu e o beijo se tornou passional, lábios movendo em sincronia. A mão dele segurando a bochecha dela, e ela o abraçando para mais perto dela. Eles se separaram brevemente para respirar, mas seus lábios pareciam estar atraídos um pelo outro, porque logo os lábios estavam se encontrando novamente, e dessa vez em um beijo francês. Uma das mãos dela alcançou o cabelo curto dele, o puxando levemente, e a mão dele em sua cintura a puxou ainda mais perto, lábios se movendo, línguas explorando e batalhando por poder.

Apolo relinchou assustando o casal que se separou com um pulo. Eles olharam em volta envergonhados e riram de sua situação.

\- Eu acho que nós devíamos parar de fazer isso em público... – Ha Jin disse, ainda sem fôlego.

\- Eu gosto desse jeito, é mais... Interessante. – Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu nos lábios dele. Ha Jin lhe deu um leve tapa no braço.

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão pervertido. – Ela disse andando em direção ao gazebo. So riu a seguindo.

\- Eu sou assim por sua causa, Ha Jin. – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo que subiam os poucos degraus para alcançar a mesa e as cadeiras.

Ha Jin apenas bufou e olhou ao redor do gazebo, finalmente dando uma olhada dentro da cesta, que ela descobriu estar cheia de comidas de picnic, kimbab, salsichas, sanduíches, lulas secas, e outras comidas tradicionais.

\- Você preparou isso? – Ela perguntou.

\- Sim... Eu apenas pedi para Ahjumma para trazer aqui antes que a gente chegasse.

Ela sorriu para ele e assentou-se em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas, e ele assentou-se em frente dela, enquanto ela tirava a comida para fora da cesta.

\- Nós temos bebidas? – Ela perguntou e ele apontou para o cooler perto dele. – Ohhhh... Você é tão atencioso, Joon So-ssi – Ela brincou com ele.

\- Tudo por você. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e a olhou nos olhos. Ela corou as palavras dele.

\- Pabo!

\- Um pabo por você.

Ha Jin fez uma careta.

\- Yah! Você é tão meloso. – Ele riu da cara fofa que ela fez e levou seu braço até ela, batendo levemente no meio da testa dela com o nó de seu dedo, como ele costumava fazer.

\- Pare de reclamar ou eu vou aumentar o nível. – Ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios. Ha Jin o olhou feio. Ele riu novamente e estava pronto para dizer algo, mas ela foi rápida e enfiou na boca dele um pedaço de kimbap. Ela riu com gosto da cara chocada que ele fez, e ele foi rápido em retaliar, pegando um pedaço de salsicha e enfiando na boca dela.

E o almoço tradio deles foi assim, com ambos enchendo a boca um do outro. Com ele sendo especialmente meloso e ela sendo realmente brincalhona. E as vezes eles iriam para apenas para olhar um ao outro e sorrir. Porque estar na presença um do outro era tudo que eles precisavam.

* * *

O resto dia passou tão rápido, depois do almoço deles no gazebo eles andaram em volta do lago, curtindo o ar do outono, e apenas falaram sobre tudo. Sobre a família deles, trabalho, sonhos, hobbies, livros favoritos. Eles as vezes aproveitavam-se do silêncio e da paz que o lago evocava neles. Assim como as memórias que ele trazia de outro lago de um outro tempo.

Mais tarde eles continuaram a montar em Apolo. Ela até conseguia montar no grande cavalo sozinha com pouquíssima ajuda dele, e ela se sentia orgulhosa de seu feito e ele disse que ela fez bem. Ele montou depois dela e eles colocaram o cavalo a correr novamente, dessa vez ela tomando conta das rédeas sozinha. Eles puderam alcançar com segurança a pequena arena perto da casa principal, e eles deram o belo cavalo branco de volta para o Ahjussi.

E dessa vez So a mostrou a casa principal para ela, mostrando todos os aposentos e onde estava tudo. Ela achou a casa ainda mais bonita a segunda vez que ela entrou lá. E dessa vez ela notou a Ahjumma que tomava conta de tudo. Ela agradeceu a mulher pelo almoço deles e a mulher dispensou o cumprimento com um imenso sorriso gentil.

So explicou para ela que Ahjussi e Ahjumma tomavam conta das terras deles, eles viviam em uma casa dentro da propriedade a alguns metros da casa principal. Os filhos deles trabalhavam na fazendo nos períodos de férias deles, mas naquela época do ano todos estavam estudando em Seoul, patrocinados pelo pai dele. Ela se sentiu emocionada em como o Imperador Taejo se saiu nessa nova vida.

Logo a noite caiu na fazendo e com ela o frio das noites de outono. Eles tiverem uma refeição mais sofisticada no jantar preparada por Ahjumma. Com velas e vinho. E eles continuaram a brincar um com o outro como no almoço, eles se divertiram alimentando um ao outro, e Ahjumma os assistiu com os olhos brilhando. Ela nunca tinha visto Joon So tão despreocupado e doce, não com frequência. E ela estava apenas feliz em ver alguém trazer aquele lado dele, ele teria tanto o que dizer para a Madame quando ela ligasse na manhã seguinte.

Depois do jantar eles se acomodaram na sala de estar da casa principal, eles se assentaram no carpete felpudo, com cobertores em volta de seus ombros e uma caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos. A lareira estava acesa e o fogo estava crepitando, seu calor espalhando e abraçando o casal em uma atmosfera confortável.

Ha Jin descansou sua cabeça no ombro de So, se fazendo confortável. Ele se deixou deslizar para mais perto dela, para fazer a posição mais confortável, deixando um suspiro escapar seus lábios.

\- Eu quero ficar assim para sempre. – So disse.

\- Eu também. – Ela respondeu. – Nós poderíamos apenas fugir e ficar aqui para sempre.

So riu e sacudiu sua cabeça divertido.

\- É uma boa ideia, mas eu quero fazer isso direito dessa vez Ha Jin.

Ela fez bico mesmo que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto, mas logo sorriu e se aconchegou-se mais nele.

\- Então, dessa vez você vai me pedir em casamento nas torres de reza? – O tom dela estava divertido.

\- Dessa vez você vai dizer 'sim'? – Ele perguntou de volta com o mesmo tom leve. Devagar Ha Jin levantou sua cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou. Ele fez o mesmo, olhou para ela.

Eles olharam profundamente um nos olhos do outro. E ela disse simplesmente.

\- Sim.

Ele respirou profundamente e quando ele respondeu sua voz estava mais profunda que o normal.

\- Então sim... Eu irei.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu não sei como explicar... No começo do ano eu realmente estava ocupada, eu tinha uma tradução para fazer para o meu primo, mas depois eu entrei um desesperador dilema com essa história, principalmente sua irmã em inglês. Eu fiquei presa na história, e isso me fez ficar presa na tradução. Para você ter uma ideia, eu comecei a tradução desse capitulo lá para o meio de fevereiro, e estou terminando ela agora dia primeiro de abril. (Falando em 1º de Abril, parabéns Fred e Jorge Weasley! LOL )

Enfim, finalmente eu terminei. E eu espero que vocês não fiquem agourando o pobre Apolo, como os meus leitores em Inglês ficaram hahaha Não é culpa dele pessoal ;)

Agora vamos a alguns anúncios:

1º Eu tenho uma brincadeira que eu faço com meus leitores em inglês que eu vou fazer com vocês também, que valem cookies' points, que seriam pontos. Eu ainda não anunciei para o povo em inglês o que esses pontos vão dar no final, mas vocês serão os primeiros a saber.

No final de certos capítulos, que eu ainda estou decidindo, os que mais acertarem, em cada site que eu posto, os desafios que eu propor ao final do capitulo, vão ganhar de mim uma fanfic de Moon Lovers de quaisquer personagens que vocês quiserem (se for casal, tem que ser os cannons). Será uma one-shot. No total serão 6 one-shots, 3 em inglês e 3 em português. 1 vencedor de cada site que eu posto.

E isso me leva ao meu segundo anúncio.

2º Eu decidi que a partir desse capitulo, a fanfic em português vai deferir de sua irmã mais velha em inglês. Não vai mudar muita coisa, na verdade, vai ainda manter os pontos mais importantes do plot e etc, mas vai ganhar sua cara própria. Muito principalmente porque eu acho que os capítulos podem sair mais rápido do que a simples tradução, e também, porque os cookies' points vem de adivinhar qual é o próximo irmão a testemunhar o So sendo um fofo incontestável. E como eu sei que tem pessoas que leram a minha em inglês, e como ela está bastante adiantada, tem pessoas que vão acertar sempre, então eu não acho válido com quem está só acompanhando em português.

Por isso teremos mudanças a partir do próximo capitulo. O que me leva ao terceiro anúncio.

3º Então, para ganhar cookies' points vocês têm que adivinhar quem será o próximo irmão, pai ou mãe a testemunhar o So cortejando a nossa querida Soo. Também ganham cookies' points aqueles que também acertarem sobre os capítulos especiais – a partir do segundo deles. Esses aqui serão idênticos ao inglês, ou seja, tradução, porque eles cabem como capítulos extras do que dentro de toda a narrativa, e eu irei lançar esses capítulos no mesmo dia, tanto em inglês como em português.

Enfim... Vamos começar os jogos? Quem vocês acham que será o próximo irmão a testemunhar SoSoo? Deixe em seus comentários o seu palpite. Vocês podem colocar mais de um nome, mas que fique claro que só vou aceitar como resposta certa, se for apenas até 3 nomes.

Nos vemos no próximo capitulo!

Nath :*


End file.
